Kamen Rider CHL: The P that defies law of nature
by hiro9796
Summary: Oozora Hiro is a private detective and a Kamen Rider who protects Amanohara City from crimes and Dopants. One day, a serial murder case involving beautiful women occured. In the midst of investigating, he learns that his mother, Haruka and later his friend, Hanasaki Ran are the criminal's next targets. Will he be able to locate the criminal and protect the people important to him?
1. Background and Summary

**Background**

 ** _Amanohara City and Oozora Family_**

Amanohara City, a place famous for having outer space theme and using wind as the main source of energy for the city. Apart from that, this city had great reputation in caring for nature.

In one of the bungalows in the residential area located there, it was occupied by a family of three, consisted of a mother with her son and daughter. The name of the mother, son and daughter are Haruka, Hiro and Ayumu respectively, with Oozora as their surname.

Haruka works as a scientist at Tiny Orbit co. Her son Hiro, who is 22 years old and runs an inherited private detective company, named Asaka Detective Agency. This agency was located at a small old building that is located at the suburb of Amanohara City.

Ayumu is 15 years old and she went to Tenku Middle school. She is different than Haruka and Hiro because they are not blood-related. In fact, she loses her mother since little and her father was no more after getting caught in an incident. The girl was adopted by the Oozora family after her father's death because they had no other relatives to look after her. Regardless of her origin, Haruka and Hiro cared about her as much as she was a part of their family.

* * *

 ** _Asaka Detective Agency_**

It has a rather retro-style office and a hidden secret lab, which Hiro uses for certain purposes. The office is located on the first floor and the building also had a billiard shop on the ground floor.

The lab has a metal platform with diamond-shaped pores that covers almost the whole room. On left and right of the lab, there are whiteboards with markers.

In the middle of the room, lies the garage-truck vehicle, RevolGarry, where the motorcycle, Hard-Boilder along with three different component parts for extra booster and changing into Hard-Splasher and Hard-Tubular.

All component parts are stored on the RevolGarry's Rotating Wheel. Most of the time, RevolGarry is in dormant state and only activate when Hiro enters the activation code on his Stag Phone.

Apart from that, there is a couch for people to relax at along with a chair and a desk on the left side (Right side from RevolGarry's position to deploy). The desk had a desktop computer, printer along with other stationaries, which Hiro used for his detective work.

* * *

 **Summary**

Oozora Hiro, he was what people call an anime, game and Tokusatsu Otaku, who is obsessed with materials related to those genres. He was just a normal person enjoying his life until an unexpected organisation called Bliss captured him four years ago, on 2056.

The bluenette was brainwashed by that organisation into attacking people and disturbed the peace of Japan and the whole world. The chaos continued for a year but luckily, thanks to Yamano Ban along with his allies, they were able to thwart that organisation's ambition and brought Hiro back to his senses.

However, Hiro suffered from an amnesia due to that incident. Not only that, society feared him as a criminal and he was shunned. Even worse, majority of them threw stones and garbage at him and a few try to assault him out of vengeance for his crimes onto them.

This issue reached up to the authorities and Hiro was put onto court. Majority of the board members demanded Hiro to be on prison and the more aggressive members want him to be executed with death sentence due to their stereotypes of the bluenette was plotting something new under Bliss guidance.

After some arguments, one of the members proposed a solution with justifications. Most of the members agreed to that solution and the court come up with a decision.

Hiro will be transferred to Amanohara City and put on probation under a different guardian. He was prohibited from seeing his friends and family until the probation was over and the authorities no longer see him as a threat.

Apart from that, it is compulsory for him to record his daily activities and get them reviewed and approved by his guardian throughout the probation period.

If Hiro fails to abide with this responsibility or his guardian did not approve his recorded activities, he shall be sent to prison for 5 years without second thought. It goes without saying that the same punishment shall be implemented if he was suspected getting involved in illegal activities.

At first, most of his friends rejected the decision but the adults had to make them accept it because the original intended punishment was even crueller then the final decision.

He was sent to Amanohara City on 10th March 2058 and unexpectedly got caught in a crime case. He nearly died but was saved by Asaka Fuuto, who was a hard-boiled private detective and whom Hiro later realised that person was Ayumu's father. Coincidentally, Fuuto was also the guardian assigned by the court to oversee his probation.

Throughout the probation period, a lot of things happened. During the early stage, Fuuto had Hiro do his office work while the former went solving cases. As time passes, his guardian then allowed the bluenette to help him in solving crime cases.

There are a lot of ups and downs that the bluenette faced but everything went smoothly till the end. Seeing as Hiro behaved well and abide the given responsibilities, the court lifted his probation and allowed the bluenette to return to his hometown.

However, Hiro made his decision to stay at Amanohara City and wanted to be Fuuto's apprentice. It took him a bit of effort, but he managed to get his boss's approval in accepting him as an apprentice. Coincidentally, Haruka was planning on buying a new house at Amanohara Town, which also doubles the excitement for the bluenette as she agreed with her son's decision as well.

However, before Hiro gets to embark on this new journey, an incident occurred on 20th April 2059. Both him and Fuuto got caught in a conspiracy instigated by an organisation called Geo, whose goal is to spread dangerous devices call Gaia Memories throughout Amanohara City and wreak havoc. This incident leads to Fuuto's death while Hiro barely escaped and survived, carrying on Fuuto's wishes.

Fuuto's wishes stated for Hiro are as the following:

1\. Watch over his daughter, Ayumu until she got married to a man that is worthy of her.

2\. Protect Amanohara City from the villains who wanted to make it cry. (In this context, he means to stop villains who commit crimes and in turn causes the citizens to suffer from those villainous acts. This also includes the Geo organisation).

After that incident, the Oozora family adopted Ayumu, Fuuto's sole daughter since she had no other family relative to look after her. In addition, after performing the procedures as stated by law, Hiro runs the Asaka Detective Agency in place of his boss and solved various cases. However, most of the cases he handled had _Gaia Memories_ and _Dopants_ involved.

Hiro, using the Lost Driver and three special Gaia Memories; Cyclone, Heat and Luna battles the Dopants as Kamen Rider to stop them from wreaking havoc in the city and made it cry. Not only that, Hiro had awakened another power, which allows him to access the knowledge of Earth through the _Planetary Bookshelves_ **(the official name was _Gaia Library,_ but I prefer using Direct Translation from TV-Nihon). **

Initially, Hiro did this operation in secret to hide his identity from the society as well as the organisation that was targeting him. Eventually in six months' time, Haruka and Ayumu learned what he was doing and try to help him with what they can do. He appreciates their help and allowed them to assist him when needed.

In addition, he explains about what he uses to become Kamen Rider for both but did not explain about the origin of it only to Ayumu. This is probably because he still could not face her and ready to tell the truth. He was not going to hide the fact forever, but he still needs time before he can properly tell everything. Until that time comes, he needs to protect his family no matter what.

* * *

 ** _Gaia Memories_**

 _USB like devices that allow users to become monsters that are referred as Dopant. The origin of these power came Earth's Knowledge, which give the Gaia Memories to its fullest potential. The name and the letters displayed on the Gaia Memories decide the Dopant's form and its ability. Example, Magma Memory turns the user into Magma Dopant that is specialised in flames and can melt metals. Most of the Gaia Memories had ribcage on their outer appearance._

 _Humans who become Dopants are greatly affected by negative emotions and suffered side effects from the repeated usage, which not only affect their personalities but may also damage their bodies, leading to their deaths._

 _Hiro's Gaia Memories are different compare to the normal ones. Apart from the outer appearance design to look like normal USB devices, they were refined that severely weaken any side effects from using the memories and programmed to only function with a specialized Memory Driver belts._

 _The belt that Hiro uses was Lost Driver, which allows him to become Kamen Rider Cyclone, Kamen Rider Heat or Kamen Rider Luna. To defeat Dopants, Hiro needs to use a finisher that can only be done by activating Maximum Drive, which temporarily increases Kamen Rider's attack to maximum and will damage the Gaia Memories inside Dopants, forcing the devices to be ejected from the bodies and shattered._

 _Hiro had seven memories in total. Cyclone, Heat, Luna, Fang, Joker, Metal, and Trigger. He did not use the others during his cases apart from the first three because Fang was too aggressive to use even with the driver (which made him lose control) while he had low compatibility with Joker, Metal and Trigger._

* * *

 ** _Dopants_**

 _Monsters that are created from humans using Gaia Memories. For a human to use Gaia Memory, he/she needs to undergo special surgery on one part of their body (example palm, forehead and etc) to get the Living Connector, a port to insert Gaia Memory. The port shall only appear when the Gaia Memory was activated by pressing the button on it. Hence, it is not possible to know the culprit among the public that uses Gaia Memories without the memory being activated._

 _Not just any human can use any Gaia Memory, as it had compatibility. The memory compatibility with the user decide if he/she can bring out the full potential of the said memory. Meaning, if the said memory and user are incompatible, it will not allow them to use full power. The only way to stop Dopants is to do Memory Break on them. Dopants who got hit by Maximum Drive will have their memories shattered and the Living Connector damaged._

* * *

 ** _Planetary Bookshelves/Gaia Library_**

 _A new power that Hiro gains from the incident on 20th April 2059. Using this ability, he was able to make his mind enter a boundless subspace that is filled with books properly arranged on shelves. All these books contained the knowledge that Earth has recorded, that also includes Dopants and Gaia Memories._

 _The main advantage of this ability is that Hiro can simply learn almost everything in this world regardless if that information is in fact private and confidential. However, Hiro refuses to use his power for personal goal. He wants to use this power to track down criminals and learn the history of the people involved within his cases. By almost everything, he can also learn the truth that everyone does not aware about. For example, if a murder/kidnapping case had no witnesses or proof, how can he solve the case? Ask the Earth about what happened at this place on what date and what time. After all, Earth is the best and honest eyewitness if the human eyewitnesses are falsifying the truth._

 _However, great power comes with limitations and weaknesses, which is listed as below:_

 _1._ _Too many to read_

 _Despite gaining access to almost every knowledge, Hiro was still a human, meaning he is unable to process information as quick as computers._

 _In solving crime cases, first, he needs to ask a question that he wants to know the answer. Then start filtering the books by inputting a few keywords/phrases/codes, which the Earth will give him the truth to the question that he asks._

 _2._ _Complete Obsession Mode_

 _Because of the incident, he does not seem to remember most of the common knowledge that normal people have and what hobbies he was interested before. Take this question for example:_

 _"Why Anime is so popular in Japan?"_

 _If this sentence makes him intrigued to the point of obsession, he will start do lookup with just this sentence and reads every book about it for non-stop. No one could interrupt him, and he won't stop learning and reading until he finishes every single book that the Earth show him to the last page._

 _It only happens occasionally, and Hiro would only enter this mode if people urges and influences him into learning what they know but what he does not._

 _Regardless, getting into this mode causes great trouble. First, he will become very exhausted and collapsed once he done reading. This is because he will be forced to become awake when reading the books, even if his body was already tired and needs rest or when he needs to eat or drink._

 _Second, he would not be able to tell between safe and danger of his actions to the surroundings before he learns about it. If the knowledge that he was obsessed on learning requires him to do something to understand, he will do it without any concerns to his surroundings. For example, if learning about flames make him obsessed, he may end up burning the whole city and had to be prisoned for arsons. Even worse, getting himself killed._

 _Being aware that this weakness is truly a great threat, he tried his best not to get too interested in topics that is not related to crimes. This is so that he does not get side-tracked and get a hold of himself on high-stakes situations._


	2. Part One: A New Case and Reunion

**Story**

 ** _10th May 2060, Monday_**

It was a normal day like all other, calm and windy. The citizens of Amanohara City are enjoying their lives peacefully. A certain bluenette with dark brown eyes dressed in grey suit and a fedora of similar colour on his head was standing inside the supermarket of Tiger Department Store with a trolley filled with items in front of him and while looking at a notebook. This bluenette is Hiro and he was shopping for their living supply.

"Onions, spices, soy sauce, coffee powder. What else?" Hiro muttered to himself, looking at the notebook content with list of items to buy, checking what he had picked and what he has not yet to. Then he heard his Stag Phone ringing, which he took out and saw that it was his sister, Ayumu. He immediately answered it.

"Hello, Onii-chan" greeted Ayumu. "What is it, Ayumu?" Hiro asked her. "Um… you're shopping right? Can you grab one can of Foie Gras while you're still there?" Ayumu requested.

The bluenette was dumbstruck from hearing the word 'Foie Gras', which is a name for duck liver. He was not surprised about that Ayumu wants duck liver but was worried about the price. Foie Gras are indeed not cheap, which is why people do not buy unless they wanted to.

"Wait, you want to eat duck? Don't you know that duck livers are just as pricey as muttons? More importantly, who's going to cook it? Not even I cooked duck related meals before" Hiro told her, concerned about the price and cooking Foie Gras.

"Onii-chan can search that through you-know-what, can you? Please…" Ayumu pleaded her beloved brother, who sighed in response. "Hey, hey. You're tagging me along in this? Oh, great. More importantly, did you consult Okaa-san regarding this?" Hiro asked her.

"Well, she said she's fine with it as long as we can cook it to become edible" Ayumu told him. The bluenette then wonder why their mother approve such odd request but decided to shake it off anyway. "All right. Foie Gras was it? I'll see if they currently had that in store" he told her after a short thought.

"Thank you, Onii-chan" Ayumu thanked him. "Bye. See you at home" Hiro concluded before ending the call and put away his phone. "Now, let's go get some duck liver" he muttered, started pushing the troll and headed towards the canned food section.

He arrived there in just a few minutes and started glancing at the product on the shelves to find which one is and labelled Foie Gras while moving slowly. "It's supposed to be around here" he muttered, looking carefully at the items until something on the shelves catches his eyes.

He went to pick the stated item and then look at it. It is a medium size can food with green wrapping, duck mark and the label Foie Gras on it. He was glad that he can found it and then glanced at the price tag placed on the shelves. His eyes widen in shock and dismay, the price was 4000 yen, which is quite pricey.

"4000 yen?! This kind of food is more expensive than I thought" Hiro muttered and surprised. He then took out his wallet and look how much money he currently holding in hand. The bluenette let out a sigh, mainly because he currently did not have enough cash in hand. "I guess I have to buy this separately"

"Yo" a male voice greeted. The bluenette turned to the voice and saw a man. That man looked quite charming, had purple eyes, green asymmetrical haircut, and slightly darker skin. He wore a grey fur coat with purple inner, black pants and shoes.

"Who are you?" asked Hiro. "Oh, come on Sensei. Don't be like that. I love woman like you and you fell for young men like me. We promised to go have fun in the night tomorrow" said the charming man.

Hiro was dumbstruck by that sudden confession but before replying, he glanced around him to see if there is a woman around him in case the charming guy might be talking to someone else that was behind him or such. However, he sees no lady to begin with and there is nobody else besides them, meaning that charming guy was really _confessing_ to him.

Hiro sweat-dropped and disgusted at the thought of himself being confessed by someone of the same gender. It is not normal to begin with so before this misunderstanding goes beyond control, he decides to correct things up.

"Are you sleepwalking? I'm a guy, not a lady" Hiro corrected the charming guy. That man was puzzled, then rubbed his eyes and looked again at Hiro before the former realised and startled that he really talked to a guy, with a conversation aimed towards ladies.

"Oh, my bad. I guess I'm tired so that's why I'm hallucinating and saw you as someone else" the charming guy told Hiro. "Sorry for causing a misunderstanding. See you" he apologised and then left. Hiro just watch that charming guy left like nothing had happened. "What a strange guy" he muttered.

* * *

30 minutes later…

Hiro had finished shopping and went back home. He quickly assorts and keeps the items at their respective place. It took him about 15 minutes and once finished, he puts all his stuff away, laid on his bed and went fast asleep due to exhaustion.

An hour later…

Hiro is still sleeping like a log on his bed. Then his stag phone that was on the table rang, which causes the bluenette to awake. He gets up and pick the phone to see who call him. The name displayed on the screen was Nobu Kouji, who Hiro knew him as hot-headed police officer working with Amanohara Police. He answered the call as he rubbed his eyes, still half asleep.

"Hello. What's wrong, Nibui-san (Mr Dull)?" Hiro greeted before yawning. "Not Nibui (Dull)! I'm Nobu! Remember that!" Nobu furiously corrected the bluenette through yelling. The bluenette backs off from the phone in shock before pulling it back to his ear.

"Don't yell. I'm still half asleep" Hiro replied. "Who cares about that?! Anyway detective, there's a case. Come here quick!" Nobu told him. The bluenette's eyes widen in surprise when he heard the word _case._ Plus, judging by the Nobu's tone, it sounded quite serious.

"All right, I'll head there as soon as possible. Please send me the location" Hiro told Nobu. As soon as Hiro ended the call, he quickly dressed up, lock the door and head towards the crime scene.

* * *

10 minutes later…

Hiro arrived at an apartment, which is crowded with people and have a few police officers guarding to make sure only authorised personnel can entered. He showed his ID to one of the officers, who recognised Hiro as one of the regular detective who assisted the police and allowed him to enter the premise.

He went to the 5th floor through the main stairs, and head towards the backstairs, where he was informed beforehand by Nobu that the scene took place on the small platform between the stairs.

He saw Officer Nobu, having black eyes, nicely comb black hair and wearing black suit, talking with a few forensics as they examined a crater on ground with spreading gunpowder around it. The said area is surrounded with white tapes and a number label. There was a no-entry tape surrounding the stated vicinity.

Nobu saw Hiro and he went out from the tape area to him before giving the latter a clipboard with paper that contains the details of the victims.

"Tatsuya Akari, 23 years old. She works as a clerk in Asakawa Elementary. The cause of death is… explosion?!" Hiro reads through the paper, saying only the significant points and his voice increases in volume when he saw the paragraph explaining the victim's cause of death. Hiro then stared at Nobu weirdly and it goes without saying that he wants explanation.

* * *

(Nobu explains as time skipped backwards)

 ** _It's true. One of the male cleaners saw it. He was sweeping the floor and at that time, Tatsuya-san came out from her home and headed towards this stair._**

The scene changed to sometime earlier at this apartment. A man, who was a cleaner was sweeping the floor with his broom. While sweeping the floor, he noticed Tatsuya Akari coming out from her home. After the lady lock the door, she went towards the backstairs.

 ** _He doesn't pay attention much at first but then the lady dropped her handbag and doesn't pick it up._**

However, midway, she suddenly stopped, which the cleaner saw it strangely. Afterwards, Akari continue walking while dropping her handbag and did not even bother to pick it.

 ** _He called to her, but she didn't respond so he decides to pick the handbag and wanted to return it to her._**

The cleaner called out to her, but she did not respond and already reach the stairs. He picks the bag and run towards to the lady, with the intention of returning her dropped handbag.

 ** _However, she fell off the stairs because she skipped one step. He tried to ask her wellbeing, but her body suddenly glistens and explodes. Of course, he was shocked and started screaming._**

By the time the cleaner arrives, Akari walk down the stairs and then fell off because she skips a step, causing herself to tumble her face on the ground. The cleaner was shocked and try to ask her condition. However, the lady's body suddenly glisten and explode afterwards, leaving a crater and gun powders spreading on the area surround it. The cleaner was shocked, scared and screamed out of fear for what happened.

"So that's what happens" Hiro replied after hearing the story. "Geez, for crying out loud, this is the third time it happened. The victims were all women with different ages and background" said a male voice.

Hiro turned to the voice direction and saw a familiar man, with brown hair and yellow eyes, wearing grey suits and playing a blue yoyo with black outline up and down. This man is Kagami Tetsuo, Nobu's superior who was rather carefree and narcissist.

"Kagami-san. Did the witness share anything to you?" asked Hiro. "Well, that cleaner said he started working here a month ago and his cleaning shifts are on Monday to Wednesday. He did mention that in the last two days, he saw her going out for a date with a man, twice in a row. Usually, the victim would go to work on these days, but she went on a date" Kagami explained to him.

"Did he remember anything about that man? Like his face or what he wears?" Hiro inquired. "I think he mentioned that man wears a wavy lines golden pendant that looks like water waves" answered Kagami. "A golden pendant with wavy lines that looks like water waves" muttered Hiro as he wonders about the stated clue.

* * *

10 minutes later…

Hiro left the crime scene and was at the station, sending text messages to his informants, Rhythm (a man who was music otaku and a break-dancer), Day and Night (a pair of female students from Andromeda high school) and Uncle Magic (an uncle who likes performing magic tricks and can produce random items coming out from his beaver hat that is coincidentally useful for Hiro) and they replied that they shall response as soon as possible if they got something.

Since Hiro got no clue on the culprit, whether he/she is a Dopant or not, he can just only wait for his informants to get information for him. "Now, what should I do?" Hiro muttered as he started walking and wondering what to do while waiting for information.

"Hiro, is that you?" a female voice asked. The bluenette turned to see who was talking to him and yell in surprise. It was a beautiful young lady of his age, with cherry red hair, a pair of neon eyes, and pink skin. She wore red buttonless polo shirt with white coats over it, green short pants, a pair of black sneakers and socks. The redhead carries a brown handbag and a medium-sized red suitcase.

Details aside, the bluenette know this lady. It was Hanasaki Ran, who was a karate fighter with black belt rank. Not even Hiro want to mess up with her for no reason. "Ran-san!" he exclaimed, surprised to his friend on this city.

"Whoa, so you really are Hiro" Ran said in amazement. Then she stared at the bluenette from top to bottom before chuckling in amusement. "But, what's with your look? You're going from a total fantasy otaku into a retro detective? That's so weird and silly" she teased him.

"Oh great. After a long time, no see, the first thing you comment when meeting me is my outfit being out of place? Thanks a lot for the compliment" Hiro replied sarcastically with gestures, not amused by the joke she made. Then Ran started giggling, mainly because of the response and Hiro goes along with it for a while before they stop.

"Still, I never expect to run into you. What're you doing here?" asked Hiro. "I came here to meet with someone here but that person text me that he will be late and suggest me to explore this city. But I am new around here, so I'm worried about getting lost" explained Ran.

"Well, if you don't mind, want me to show you around?" Hiro offered to her. Ran's eyes widen in surprise and excitement upon hearing that. "Really? Thank you, you're a live saver, Hiro" she thanked and accepted the offer. After Ran kept her travel bag inside a public locker, the pair then walked around town, with Hiro leading the trip. He brought them to popular tourist spot such as the space museum, an amusement park, and a flower garden.

* * *

After spending hours at those places, the bluenette brought her to Faiz Café, a small restaurant located at the roadside of a 4-way intersection. There, the two of them sat down at a table, with their drinks and snacks ordered, and then talk about how they enjoy going to this place and and that. Not even the two of them care to look at the time while talking, which is already 10:00 PM.

Hiro had text his family that he will be late. As for Ran, she had informed her grandfather that she was coming to Amanohara for vacation, so she will be staying there for a few nights.

"How was it? Did you enjoy coming here?" asked Hiro. "I am" answered Ran. "And to be honest, I didn't know you were living here. This is quite surprising" she added.

"A lot of things happen since then, I even got an adopted younger sister called Ayumu and now I work as a private detective" Hiro explained. "A sister and a private detective? Now, that's new to me, especially the detective part. I thought you were just cosplaying detective in public" Ran responded, with the last sentence being deadpan sarcastic to his attire.

"Do I really look like I'm cosplaying to you? Thanks again for the sarcasm" Hiro retorted with a sigh. The two of them then started giggling over it for a while.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to the toilet for a bit" Ran told him. "Oh, okay. Go ahead" Hiro replied. The bluenette then watched Ran gets up from her seat and went to the restroom.

For some reason, the bluenette's face turn slightly red when watching her, because he was observing her body structure. Once Ran was out of his sight, he turns his head back to the table.

 _"Wow, this is truly amazing. I never thought Ran-san would grew into a beauty like this. I'm truly in love. I should confess my feelings to her right away… But wait, wouldn't that a bit too much? I mean, we just met after a long absence. Confessing your love to someone after we just met is truly too much and rushing. She'll just hate me. I should take my time and asked her out often, then I'll tell my feelings. But before that, I should do a look up and ask opinion from other people"_ Hiro thought and had arguments with himself about what he should do while nodding and shaking his heads throughout it.

However, he did not realise that Ran had already return from the toilet, standing at her seat, watching his peculiar endeavour.

"What are you doing, Hiro?" she asked him. The bluenette was shocked and got back to reality when her voice reached him. Then he realised that Ran had saw his weird behaviour just now.

"Huh? Sorry. I think I zoned out for a while there. How embarrassing. Maybe because I feel tired already" Hiro nervously laughed. He felt so embarrassed in letting Ran see his endeavour just now though she does not seem to mind it.

"More importantly, I think I'll be going now. The person who I promised to meet with will be fetching me soon" Ran informed him. As the redhead told the bluenette, someone entered the café and approaches the two, which they noticed. "Oh, speak of the devil" said Ran. She seemed to know this person.

However, Hiro's become dumbstruck when he sees the appearance of that person who approaches them, and it made him stood. It is that same charming guy whom he met and got confessed from him in the supermarket. Even that guy seems to recognise Hiro when he saw the latter.

"Yo, we met again, lad" the charming guy greeted. "You!" Hiro yelled, surprised to see the same guy that confessed to him. Ran then glanced at Hiro and at that charming guy repeatedly, back and forth while puzzled from their conversation.

"Wait a second, did you two know each other already?" asked Ran to them. "How come I don't? I was shopping in the supermarket this morning. Then this guy suddenly came and confessed his love to me out of the blue" Hiro remarked sarcastically and rather deadpan.

"What?!" Ran exclaimed, dumbstruck to hear the confession part. "I thought he was talking to a lady behind me or like that but there's no one else there except me" Hiro added. The redhead then glared at the charming guy for putting up an embarrassing act.

"Sorry, Princess. I was too tired that I started hallucinating. Really, I was sleepy" the charming guy apologised to Ran. The redhead then leaned her head closer to the bluenette. "Hiro. What did he tell you in his love confession?" Ran whispered, curious to know what this charming guy told Hiro.

"I rather not talk about it. It'll give me a nightmare" Hiro awkwardly remarked, not wanting to remember about the misunderstanding love confession. "More importantly, who is he?" he asked, not knowing who this charming man is.

"Let me introduce you, this person is Okuni Matsuhiko. He's an employee that worked with the world's biggest corporation, Deluxe" Ran explained as he introduced the charming guy to Hiro.

The bluenette sense some familiarity when hearing the company name and then thinks of where he heard it before. "Deluxe? You mean the company that donates most of their revenue to help unfortunate people?" Hiro guessed after a short thought.

"Yup and he's my boyfriend" Ran confirmed and added. The word _boyfriend_ , made Hiro's eyes widen in surprised. "What? Boyfriend?" echoed Hiro. He could not believe that Ran had a boyfriend and it is this charming guy called Matsuhiko.

"Yes, boyfriend" Ran confirmed. "Hello. You can call me Matsu" Matsuhiko greeted. "And Who might you be, lad?" he asked the bluenette. "Oh, I'm Hiro. Oozora Hiro and Ran-san's friend. I'm work as a private detective" Hiro introduced himself to Matsu.

The charming guy then thought for a while, wondering what sense of familiarity he felt about the bluenette regarding his introduction.

"Wait, are you the young detective that Amanohara people talk about? Yes. I heard about you. You must be that famous young detective who helped the police solved unusual crimes cases that they couldn't do for the past few months. They didn't say who was it, but the rumours are all over the net" Matsu explained.

Ran was awestruck to hear that too. She just knew Hiro became a detective but not to the such extent, which is explained by her boyfriend. "Wait, is that true, Hiro?" she asked.

"Oh please, if there is someone you should praise, that should be Kamen Rider" Hiro explained humbly and correctly suggested them the name of this city's protector.

"Kamen Rider?" Ran echoed. "The people here called him as the face of this city and a guardian. He appears when this city and its people weep, according to the rumours I heard of" explained Hiro. "Wow, just hearing this is simply amazing. Don't you agree, Matsu?" asked Ran and her boyfriend nodded.

"More importantly, Princess. How about staying at a hotel room together with me?" Matsu step in, offering Ran to stay at the hotel. Hiro and Ran were startled from hearing that question, with the redhead glaring at her boyfriend.

It made him and even Ran blushed from ashamed, simply because Matsu boldly asked an embarrassing question like that in the open. "I refused. I already called a relative of mine here and tell them I'm staying with them. So, no" Ran rejected Matsu's offer, by showing an _X_ sign using her arms while her face is still as red as her hair.

"Oh, you're so strict as always. But that's what I like about you, Princess" Matsu sighed in disappointment but then smiled, liking his girlfriend more.

"Stop calling me that. Just call me Ran" the redhead scolded her boyfriend. "Okay, Ran-pyon" Matsu replied, addressing her with an over-familiar honorific.

"Don't add -pyon to my name!" Ran puffed, glaring at Matsu, who seemed amused with her reaction. While at it, the redhead looks at the time and it's already 11:30 pm.

Realising it is already late, she turned to the bluenette to say something. "Oh, sorry, Hiro. I'll be going now. I already paid my meal so don't worry about it. See you tomorrow" said Ran before she left the restaurant with her boyfriend. The bluenette silently waved at them as he saw Ran leaving with her boyfriend, Matsu until their shadows are no longer visible. Hiro then finished whatever drink or snacks he had remaining and pay to the cashier before leaving the restaurant.

* * *

Once the bluenette stepped outside, he halted for a began to recall of what happened a while ago. To be truthful, he was rather sad and jealous. He was sad that Ran already had a boyfriend and jealous of Matsu for snatching her. Though, Hiro could not simply hate Matsu just because the latter likes Ran. After all, Hiro himself does not even meet Ran frequently to the point that they are being more than friends.

 _"Man, that was a disappointment. I never thought Ran-san already had a boyfriend. But, it's not like I can complain about it. I hardly meet her or anyone else since I got involved in that Bliss incident and the probation. It's only natural to think that she already hooked up a boyfriend during those times. I guess that's true to other women too"_ Hiro pondered as he gazed at the sky.

Then something, or rather someone that is catches his attention when he looked straight. Even from far he can tell it was a beauty, who seems slightly older than him. She was coming at a few hundred metres away from northeast direction of his current position within the 4-way intersection road.

As she comes closer and stop by the roadside, Hiro can make up of her appearance. She had short brown hair, with quite fair skin and presumably ruby coloured-eyes. The beauty wore a red scallop dress with ruby-coloured high heels and a brandy silver necklace around her neck.

"Wow, that's quite a hot chick. She had this alluring aura that most men can't resist. Oh my, I don't really want to admit it, but I also like the hot type beauties who made me ogle at them. Maybe I should talk and ask her phone number while at it?" Hiro talked to himself in a delusion with an uncanny grin.

He then nodded, thinking that he should go introduced himself to that beauty. The bluenette takes a few steps, before noticing someone beside the beauty that catches his attention. It was a rather handsome and muscular man wearing casual clothing and a gold round pendant.

He saw that handsome man was approaching that beauty and those two did something that really made Hiro's mouth jaw drop in surprise. It was not because the handsome man approached her but because that beauty daringly smooched her boyfriend out in the open as if they are the only humans in the world. Not to mentioned that handsome man was enjoying it too.

After that couple enjoyed enough smooching, Hiro saw them went into a building. The bluenette then looked at what place they are entering and become dumbstruck when he realised it.

Hiro was not paying attention at the landscape that much before, but he does know they entered a hotel because it had that name term on its sign. However, what made him shocked was not because of the name _hotel_ but rather the shady pink and red theme design of that hotel.

He obviously can tell that kind of design can only be a love hotel, a place for couple to spend their night there while doing something explicit. Plus, the name of that hotel is Aphrodite, a name that referenced from a Greek Goddess of Love.

"Oh, she got a boyfriend too. Plus, they're smooching in the open and entered that love hotel. Ah! Why do all the hot chicks I see and wanted to ask out for were all booked?!" Hiro yelled out of anger, frustrated on the things that happened to him today. His friend who he bore a crush already got a boyfriend and a beauty that he wants to hook up smooched with her boyfriend out in the open.

Unlike the situation before, nobody else was there except him. Even if he yells, nobody cared. He sighed in disappointment, seeing how he was not that significant for people to watch him doing something bold like yelling. "Guess, I'm tired and today's not my day" he muttered.

He then looked at the time on his yellow technologic watch, Spider Shock and it displayed 12:15 am. "It's already this late. I guess I should go home and hit the sack for today" Hiro muttered and then walked back home.

* * *

 ** _11th May 2060, Tuesday_**

It is 9:00 am and Hiro was at the Asaka Detective Agency, enjoying his coffee and reading today's newspaper at the work table. His detective outfit for today was a red shirt, black waist coat and pants, and a lavender tie. Then the office phone rang, which Hiro quickly picks up.

"Asaka Detective Agency. How may I help you?" Hiro answered. "Detective!" a familiar voice exclaimed, and the bluenette knew that is Nobu. "Nobu-san, what's wrong?" asked Hiro as he takes a sip from his coffee.

"Terrible news! There's another victim. Come to Million Jewellery Store immediately!" Nobu panicky informed. Hearing that made Hiro puts his coffee cup and newspaper on the table.

"All right, I'm coming now" the bluenette replied before ending the call. The bluenette gets up from his seat, fetch a black fedora and leave to the mentioned place.

* * *

10 minutes later…

Hiro arrived at the Million Jewellery Store and saw people gathering there. He got permission from the guarding officers to enter the crime scene. The place was rather messy because he saw a crater in the middle of the shop and it damages the jewelleries and the casing displaying them. He then noticed Kagami and Nobu discussing about something serious.

The two officers noticed the bluenette and approached him. "Oh, you're here" Kagami greeted. "What happened?" asked Hiro. "Just like yesterday, the eyewitnesses saw the victim acting strange, dropped her handbag and suddenly fell before exploding" Kagami explained to him.

"The victim this time is Kurogane Natsuki, 27 years old. She's one of the seller at this jewel shop" Nobu told the bluenette as the latter received the clipboard containing the details of this victim from him. Hiro was horrified when he saw the victim's detail, especially her picture. The reason is that her face is _identical_ to the beauty that he saw at the 4-way intersection road from yesterday.

 **This is part one of my Kamen Rider Cyclone Heat Luna (CHL), with the story revolving around Hiro. I got to admit one thing. I've been wanting to write this for so long but could not do so because of the time constraint, writer's block and many more. At first, I decided to make the story having similar theme to episode 1 and 2 or Kamen Rider W but I think it has flimsiness on it, so I had to change to another theme which I can make up the reasoning better. Please Rate and Review. Do not worry, part 2 is coming soon.**


	3. Part Two: Investigation and Clues Search

**_11_** ** _th_** ** _May 2060, Tuesday_**

After being informed that another woman was murdered, Hiro rushes to Million Jewellery Store, where the incident occurred. However, the young detective becomes terrified upon seeing the face of the victim shown in the clipboard given by Officer Nobu.

"What's wrong, detective?" asked Nobu, who saw Hiro's surprised face. He followed the detective's glance and saw the photo of the victim. "Oh, she really is quite a beauty, isn't it she? But it is unfortunate. Why would the criminal kill a beauty like her?" he stated asking himself about it.

However, the bluenette, who was not really listening to Nobu, just dump the clipboard to him without looking and the latter was surprised. The officer was speechless and could not grasp the situation as he watches Hiro storms off from the crime scene.

Hiro was rushing to somewhere and while on the way, he picks up his Stag Phone and contacted the pair informant, Day and Night. "Hello, Day. I need you and Night to confirm something for me" he requested a favour and explained to them, which they agreed. "Then, I'm counting on you" he replied before ending the call with them.

Then the bluenette makes a call to Officer Kagami, asking where the victim, Kurogane Natsuki lives and if she had any relatives here. Hiro heard the mentioned officer, explaining the answer that he seeks for. "I see. Thanks." he thanked the cooperating officer and end the call. Immediately, Hiro took out a notebook and wrote whatever was told to him just now.

* * *

15 minutes later…

Hiro was at an apartment and currently standing in front of one of the doors located on the 3rd floor. The home number 325 and the stated family name for these residents is Kurogane.

" _Jin-san said that the victim, Kurogane Natsuki lives with her father. If by chance that the victim was out on a date with her boyfriend on the days before she died, then there's high possibility that he might be the murderer. If I can extract some info from the victim's parent, I'll be able to locate her killer_ " The bluenette pondered as he stares at the door in front of him.

Hiro presses the bell button on the intercom, making a chime sound and waited. However, for about a minute, he did not hear anyone replying or hearing footsteps.

Assuming the residents were sleeping, Hiro pressed the button once and then again, hoping that would make them aware that someone is paying a visit. However, no one answered or came to greet him.

"That's weird. Did they go out?" Hiro muttered as he held his chin, wondering why the residence gave no response to his presence. "If that's the case, I might have to come later" he muttered and then take his leave.

After a few steps, he heard some noises, which made him halted his step. The noise seems like knocking here and there, indicating that someone is struggling against one another. "What is that noise?" Hiro muttered, wondering about the noise he heard.

"Help!" a man's voice screaming for help, which gets the bluenette's attention. It appears to have come from inside home 325 that he was trying to visit. Since the scream made obviously looked very desperate, the bluenette quickly rushed towards the door. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. Hence, he decided to back off a few steps, then rammed the door with all his might, which he succeeded breaking in one go and entered inside.

Once inside, Hiro saw something, or rather someone was there, by the living room. It was not a person, but rather a monster in the shape of a human. It wore a gold-blue striped headcloth with a cobra. The face was rather ferocious and can only be described as scary due to its glowing red eyes. It has a brown build body and quite muscular. It also wears three pairs of gold-blue striped bands at its wrists, ankles and above elbows. It also wore white skirt-like pants around its waist. Although all the clothing seems to be incorporated as part of its own body rather than a costume. One can say that this monster had some theme related to Egypt.

Regardless of the appearance, Hiro can tell that this monster is like the others he had encountered before, which people called them Dopants, monsters born from humans' use of Gaia Memories.

This Dopant was holding a man, who was presumably the father of the victim, Natsuki, with just one hand. "Dopant!" exclaimed Hiro as he charged towards the said monster and jumped, landing a flying kick at it.

The Egypt theme Dopant was forced to release the man and backs off a few steps from the bluenette's assault. The detective rush to the man, checking if he is okay. "Are you okay?" asked Hiro worriedly towards the man. However, before the man could even reply, his body suddenly disintegrate, into mere dusts and sands, much to the bluenette's horror.

Not only that he could not save the man, he will not be able to get any information from the victim's father. This causes the bluenette to get angry and made him glared at the Dopant, who was apparently responsible for the man's death.

"What did you do to him?!" Hiro scowled at the Dopant. "Nothing, I simply silent him from letting out any clues that lead the police to me" the Dopant answered.

"So, you are the culprit who killed Kurogane Natsuki, Tatsuya Akari and the other two victims before" deduced Hiro. "Yeah, that's right. I am the culprit who killed those slatterns" the Dopant confirmed and agreed to the detective's deduction. "Of course, I will silent you too, with your life!"

The Dopant rushed towards the detective and grabbed him by the neck and pinned to the wall. The bluenette was unprepared for this so he could not dodge the sudden assault.

Struggling to break free, he grabbed the Spider Pseudo Memory and somehow managed to insert it into his Spider Shock watch on his left wrist.

 **"Spider"** The said Memory Gadget changed from its _Gadget Mode_ into its _Live Mode_ , which is in the form of a spider. Spider Shock then launches and hit the Dopant's face, causing the monster to free Hiro from its grasp.

The gadget did not do anything much on the monster itself, but Spider Shock managed to distract and save the detective. "I'm not going to get killed here!" exclaimed Hiro as he took out Bat Shot and its Pseudo Memory, inserting the latter item into the gadget.

 **"Bat"** the stated Memory Gadget transformed into a bat and started to use the camera flash mode in temporarily blinding the enemy's sight. "One more, a service" Hiro proclaimed, putting the Stag Pseudo Memory into his Stag Phone.

 **"Stag"** the gadget transformed into a stag beetle and it strikes the Dopant a few times from left to right and vice-versa. Then, while the monster, Hiro took a chair and smacked the Dopant will all his might.

The Egypt theme Dopant was backed off again but this time, it suffered some damage even though such attacks usually do not affect Dopants. "How do you like that, you monster?!" questioned Hiro.

The culprit stood straight while wiping the damage he received. "I got to admit you got skills but a mere human like you can't beat a Dopant like me, not with this kind of attack" the Egypt theme Dopant complemented and ridiculed the detective.

"Want to test that, I'm sure you regret for underestimating me" Hiro challenged the Dopant, with the intention of transforming into Kamen Rider.

"Amusing, I love to see that, but my objectives here had been achieved. I no longer have any reason to stay here. It doesn't matter if I deal with you or not. Someone like you can't sniff me out anyway. Ciao!" The culprit explained and bid farewell as he started heading towards the veranda. "Wait!" Hiro yelled and chased after the Dopant.

However, pursuing it seemed impossible because the Egypt theme Dopant leaped from the window and reached a quite far building that is normally impossible to reach from the veranda.

Hiro had just arrived there by the time the culprit moved from one building to another at such extreme. The detective was frustrated with himself to let the culprit escape. "He got away" he muttered.

* * *

A while later…

Hiro left the apartment and was heading towards his office because he felt a bit tired. He had informed Officer Kagami about what happened and requested him and the police forces to handle this, which the latter agreed.

The detective then received another call, it is from Night, one of the Andromeda high school girls, who were his informants and usually hanged out with Day, regardless whenever he received call or meet one of them. He immediately answered the call. "Hello Night. How are things on your end with Day?" asked Hiro after greeting her.

"We did what you ask. You won't believe it too" Night replied. "Like you guess, the name of the victims that you send us did have one thing in common. They all went to the Aphrodite Love Hotel. The registration list had their names written on it" Day step in and told him.

"Then, what about the boyfriend that they went with there? Is he the same person?" asked Hiro. "Unfortunately, the name of their boyfriends differs, even the attendants there confirmed it was true" Night explained to the detective. "I see. Thank you, you two" Hiro thanked them. "Let's go to karaoke sometimes again, Hiro-chan" Day suggested. "All right. Bye-bye" Hiro agreed, said bye and ended the call.

"What's wrong, Hiro-kun? You looked awful" a familiar male voice said to the detective. Hiro turned to the voice and saw someone familiar to him. It is a man wore black suit and a top hat, which made him look like a magician. He had green eyes and black hair.

Everyone dubbed this man as Uncle Magic because he always goes around in town, wearing like that daily. However, only selected people like Hiro knew that Magic was occasionally an informant during some cases.

Even if this informant usually does not provide direct information, Magic always give an item that is hinted towards the culprits or useful items that are surprisingly helpful in Hiro's line of work. Most of the time, he can be seen around town helping children who seems sad and cheered them up with his magic tricks.

"Oh, do not worry, Uncle Magic. A detective's work always involve danger" assured Hiro. "Anyway, the case this time seems tougher than what I faced before. I cannot really describe clearly the appearance of the Dopant this time" the detective explained.

"What it looks like?" Uncle Magic inquired. "Well, it wore some weird gold thing with stripes that goes around his neck and had a cobra. I do see that kind of thing somewhere before. Some arts from a land of sand, I think. I don't know what it is" explained Hiro, in a way that he can understand.

Uncle Magic then nodded a few times after hearing the detective's explanation about the Dopant's characteristic. "Oh, I see. I get the gist of it" the magician replied.

"Really?" asked Hiro, amazed to think that Uncle Magic understand his problem. The magician nodded and then picks up his top hat and a black-white stick, which people think as a magic wand.

"Magic Hat, give an item to help the young man before me…" Uncle Magic chanted along with some gibberish spell while waving the wand, which even Hiro could not comprehend.

The bluenette always face this whenever Uncle Magic try to give him some clue, even though most of the time, the detective gets bored and sleepy from the incomprehensible magic spells.

The enchantment ended with the magician hitting his magic hat. Afterwards, he dug his hand into the hat and pulled out something from it. To Hiro's amazement, Uncle Magic summoned an item that is similar with what the Egypt theme Dopant wore around its head. "No way! This is it!" The detective exclaimed in awe, could not believe that the magician was able to decipher his problem in the form of item. "What is this thing called?" he asked.

"This thing is called a Nemes" answered Uncle Magic. "Nemes?" echoed Hiro, who was unfamiliar with such word. "This thing is a striped headcloth that is worn by Anubis and Egypt Kings, Pharaoh. Simply saying, it's like a crown" the magician explained.

"I see. It's a crown" Hiro concluded and then glanced at the top hat. "Still, how did you do that?" he asked, curious of the method for summoning items out of an empty hat.

"A magician always keeps his magic tricks secrets. If not, it's no longer magic" Uncle Magic answered. As always, the bluenette sighed in disappointment since the magician was being secretive to him despite asking him so many times and they know each other.

Regardless, the detective gains a valuable clue for the Gaia Memory that the culprit used. "Thank you, Uncle Magic. I'll be going now" Hiro thanked and takes his leave.

* * *

A while later…

Hiro was in the secret lab that is connected to his office. He wrote all the clues that he managed to get and decipher them into keywords on the whiteboard.

"Now, time to go into the Planetary Bookshelves" Hiro proclaimed. He stood a few steps away from the desk and raised right arm a bit while holding a blank book with thick black cover on his left hand. The detective shut his eyes and started focusing, causing his mind to temporarily leave his body and went to the Planetary Bookshelves, the place where all knowledge in Earth are stored.

* * *

Opening his eyes again after, Hiro found himself in a white subspace and had many shelves with books around him. "Begin lookup" the detective started.

"The goal of this lookup is to know the name of the Gaia Memory used in the crime of killing the women. Keyword: Time Bomb, Decomposition, Egypt, Cobra, Nemes" said Hiro as he asked Earth the questioned and input the stated keywords.

The shelves and books started to leave, with most of them does not match the following keywords. Finally, only one book remained, meaning that the keywords Hiro had entered was sufficient for Earth to determine the true answer for his question. He picks up the book as the title for the book appeared. It is a golden covered book, having the title 'Pharaoh' in black coloured and capitalised.

"So, the Memory name is 'Pharaoh'?" Hiro muttered and started reading the content of the said book. By reading the book for the said Gaia Memory, the detective will be able to know the abilities of Pharaoh Dopant along with the proper countermeasures to defeat it.

Although the bluenette does know the way to counter Dopant's attack. Some Dopants tend to evolve further, giving them a unique ability that is not stated in their book.

How a Dopant gets one, it all depends on how strong the user's negative emotion and heart. Regardless, the book will at least give Hiro the basic idea of what the specific Dopant can do and how to fight back.

It took him ten minutes to read and finished the whole book. "I finished reading this book" said Hiro as he placed the book on the air and it returns to its shelf.

"Restarting lookup" he declared. "Morikawa Sakura, Sato Yukiko, Tatsuya Akari, Kurogane Natsuki and Pharaoh" the bluenette inserted a few keywords, which 4 of them are victims' name and the last one is the name of Gaia Memory.

A lot of the books and shelves were removed from the inputted keywords. However, there are still hundreds of shelves remain. "The goal of this second lookup is to find the culprit's identity. Keyword: Man, Impersonation Master, Aphrodite Love Hotel, Pendant, Water Wave" Hiro asked the question to the Earth and inputted the keywords that he believe to be related.

Hundreds of shelves that does not match leaves, narrowing the results further. Though unfortunately, the keywords did not filter much as there are still 50 more shelves. The detective was disappointed with the current result.

The reason is that there are too many books for him to read. If one shelf has 30 books, how many books would that make for 50 shelves? Furthermore, it is difficult for him to tell which of the book is telling him the truth regarding the current case. Assuming he read them all at this rate, that means there are 150 people men who can carry out such crime. Since there is only one truth, he cannot afford to make mistakes of arresting innocent people.

"I couldn't par it down. I guess I need to try a few more keywords. If possible, decisive and unique ones" Hiro deduced. Afterwards, the bluenette did some thinking and try including any random keywords he could think of. However, after a few times of attempting, he could not succeed filtering much. Believing that further attempts would be futile, he decided to stop the lookup and return to the real world.

* * *

As soon as his mind arrived in his body, Hiro heard the bell of his office rang. He decided to check who was it and went out from the lab.

The detective opened the door and saw someone. It was a man who had purple eyes and hair. He wore a casual outfit, consisted of a light blue long-sleeved T-shirt, grey pants, a pair of purple sneakers. The man also wore a white cap and there is a black headphone hanging around his neck and it is connected to a small portable music player.

Judging from his appearance, this man looks like a break or street dancer. This man nickname is Rhythm, who was 5 years older than Hiro and a music otaku. He had the worried look on his face for some reason.

"Rhythm, what are you doing here?" asked Hiro. "That's not the problem!" Rhythm scolded the bluenette. "I tried to call your office and phone, but you did not pick up. I'm worried something bad happened to you" he explained.

The detective then realised that he was too focused on his lookup, which is the reason that he did not hear any outside sound. "Oh, my bad. I wasn't paying attention when analysing the available information. Sorry for worrying you" Hiro apologised.

"More importantly, this is quite urgent, so I wanted you to know it as soon as possible" replied Rhythm. "Did you get any information about the culprit?" asked Hiro.

The break dancer took out his smartphone and then showed the bluenette a certain browser page that was rather dark and seems explicit. "This is an underground website that was developed recently" said Rhythm as he showed it to the detective.

"Ramesses 2 Mating Slave Acquisition?" Hiro read the title of the said website. "Ramesses 2? Is that a name of some king?" he randomly guessed.

"Precisely, Ramesses 2 is the third king of Egypt in 19th Dynasty. He brought glory to Egypt during his governance and had many historical buildings constructed, which remained today. I'll tell you something interesting. Ramesses 2 build a temple and tomb that has the name for one of his wives" Rhythm confirmed and explained to the detective.

"A temple and a tomb with his wife's name. No matter how I think of it, that's too exaggerating. It makes me wonder if that king was an arrogant ruler" Hiro deduced. "You think like that too? I guess we're a gang" Rhythm said

"Wait, you said that this is urgent. What does this website had to do with that?" "First thing first, this author dubbed himself as the second Ramesses 2. Second, look at this" Rhythm explained before changing the page for this site, which displayed a paragraph.

"The pictures I showed here will be my targets for mating. I will no doubt make them fell for my skills in satisfying them. However, if these carnal beauties resist or did not obeyed my orders, they shall die after I made them my slaves. I decided when they will die once they disobey my order" Hiro read the paragraph on the showed page.

"Now look at these" Rhythm changed the page of this site again, which has photos. There are four photos in total and they displayed the face of some beautiful women. Though, their eyes were blurred, and had only family name written below them.

To the detective's horror, he somehow recognised the people on the photo and their family name. Kurogane, Tatsuya, Sato, and Moriyama. Those people are without a doubt the victims of this case and this culprit with the nicknamed of 'Ramesses 2'.

"These women, they're the victims in this case! This can't be mere coincidence" exclaimed Hiro. "Yeah. The culprit had left a notice of his next target" Rhythm added.

"The next target?" echoed Hiro. "It's this woman" Rhythm changed the page, which displayed a photo Ramesses 2's next target. It was the photo of a different woman than the ones before.

Like the other photos, the eyes are blurred but the family name was written as a short caption. The detective was terrified when he looked at the photo and the family name.

The target had blue hair tied in a long ponytail, wearing a pale grey-blue striped sweater inside a lab coat. Despite the photo did not show the full appearance of this woman, Hiro can tell that he knew the target.

In fact, the target was his own mother, Oozora Haruka. If appearance was not enough to convince him, the family name written there was Oozora, meaning the target was no doubt is his mother. The bluenette could not believe this at all. He wishes this was all a bad dream and he wants to wake up. However, this does not seem to be the case.

" _Okaa-san is a target?!_ " Hiro said in his mind frighteningly. The culprit by the name Ramesses 2 goes around killing beautiful ladies in Amanohara City is now targeting the detective's mother? Why her of all people? Even Hiro had does not know the answer to that.

 **Well, somebody by the code Booby Jenkins do warn me about what he meant so thanks. I'll be prudent then whenever I try to point out some flaws of a writer story. Then again, a fight like that usually happened because most people these days really let themselves get too attached with the modern vulgar swear words and act impulsive rather than thinking the consequences. Do think before you say or act and try to say things in a proper manner even if you don't like it. Mince your chosen words while at it. I won't say anything more than that.**

 **More importantly, the answered to what letter P represent was Pharaoh. I see on the reviews that suggest Psychics and Pseudo. Puppeteer already appeared on the show, so I don't see any reason to say that it defies law of nature and put it here. and yeah, it's rather freaky to be honest. Furthermore, I don't really know what story to do with Puppeteer Dopant.**

 **The reason I chose Pharaoh was because of the story that is told in my religion. The Pharaoh (it does not mention who was it) at that time was rather arrogant, cruel and even worse, dubbed himself as the god, which not even devils that try to mislead humans wanted to do that because they are afraid at the true God. As punishment, that Pharaoh was drown in deep ocean. According to what was told by my religion, that cruel Pharaoh that dubbed himself god was the one that build most of Egypt historical ruins that still exist today. Some researchers did some learning into this matter and concluded that Ramesses 2 was this arrogant Pharaoh because most of the evidence related to him matches the said traits in the religion books.**


	4. Part Three: Struggle and Confrontation

**_11th May 2060, Tuesday_**

 ** _Morning_**

In Tiny Orbit, all the staffs are at their respective sections, doing their jobs for this company to evolve. Doctor Oozora Haruka, Hiro and Ayumu's mother was involved in R&D Section. Most of the other staffs of that Section are male and they usually consult her whenever they had work related problem.

As usual, Haruka was in the computer lab, analysing the data for her research project as she typed on the keyboard panel along with her colleagues.

She had been doing that for two hours straight, then decided to take a a short break since her eyes feel a bit tired from staring at the screen too long even though she wore spirally opaque glasses.

Her colleagues, a few are taking breaks as well while the rest continued their work since they already did that earlier. Haruka herself went out from the lab and headed to a nearby vending machine to buy a drink.

She inserted enough coins and pressed her selected choice, which is an energy drink. As she was trying to grab the can that was released from the machine, there two staffs, a male and a female, walking past by her while chatting. Their voices are quite audible, enough for Haruka to indirectly eavesdrop on them as she stood.

"Come to think of it, didn't President Uzaki mentioned that we need to present our findings by this Friday?" the female staff asked. "You're right. Well, I want to settle things as much as possible today though since I'm taking an annual leave tomorrow" said the male staff.

The word tomorrow rings a bell in Haruka's mind. " _Tomorrow?_ _Come to think of it, tomorrow is Hiro's birthday, huh? Things become busy lately that I completely forgot about it. I wonder what present I should buy for him?"_ the female scientist pondered, recalled that her son's birthday falls on 12th May, which is by chance, tomorrow.

"Haruka-sensei" a male voice called out, coming from Haruka's right. The female scientist turned to the voice direction and saw a familiar male co-worker.

The male co-worker is a young man in his 20s. He had curly hazel hair and eyes. Like the other scientists, this young man wears a lab coat and he wears a beige suit underneath along with black shoes. This man is Fujiyama Aguri and he is her co-worker as well as her young mentee.

"Fujiyama-kun…" said Haruka restrainedly, referring to the man who called her. She does not seem pleased to meet this young man for a reason.

"Are you taking a break, Sensei?" Aguri asked her. "Yes" Haruka answered while putting on a cheerful smile. Somehow, her smile was not genuine and forced. Then, the two started talking about work related topics as Aguri buys himself a can of drink too.

The two then find a bench for them to seat as they continued their conversation while enjoying their drinks. However, Haruka did not take a sip of her drink. Not to mention that she did not even unseal the can in the first place.

"So, Sensei. Do you remember about our after-work date this evening?" asked Aguri. The word _date_ struck Haruka's mind again, but this time in fear. The female scientist recalled that she undecidedly accepted the invitation of going out with her young mentee, not for work but rather as a couple.

She becomes hesitant about what she wants to do after work. Find a present for her son, Hiro or go for a date with her co-worker, Aguri. Which one should she choose? "About that. Can we postpone that to another day?" Haruka unsurely and politely requested.

The young mentee was rather surprised from the sudden turned down of invitation. Surely, Haruka already promised him to go on a date. "Eh, what's with the sudden change of mind? Are you sick or something?" asked Aguri.

"Well, I just remembered that tomorrow is my son's birthday, so I want to go get a present for him. You see, I promised him and my daughter that we will spend time together for these times" explained Haruka, hoping that Aguri will understand her. The young mentee was silent for a while as he stared at her.

"Oh, if that the case, then let's go find one for him together" Aguri suddenly declared in an excited mood. "What?" Haruka responded in surprise as she was not expecting this kind of reaction from a guy who asked her for a date.

"I don't mind if you want to find a present or anything. This doesn't get in the way of our date. More like, it's meaningful if you have a goal in mind. If I get to go around somewhere with Haruka-sensei, I'm fine with it" explained Aguri.

"Oh..." Haruka replied restrainedly as she looked away from the young man, somehow speechless to give a good excuse to reject their promise to date. "Then, see you after work" said Aguri as he left for his work. The female scientist did not say anything as she was in a dilemma.

While Haruka was too flustered and ended up not paying attention, the young mentee of her halted after a few steps away from her. There was an eerie grin formed on his face.

" _Foolish woman. Do you really think I let you get away for such trivial reason? You're my target for today. I can't afford to miss my chance of enjoying your hot body" Aguri thought as he licks his lips in a debauched way before truly going back for work._

Later at the lab…

Haruka was at the lab doing her work again. However, she could not give full concentration on her job because she was troubled by what happened between her and Aguri some time ago. Instead, her mind was recalling the past events, particularly from her first encounter with her young mentee.

* * *

 _(Flashback with Haruka speaking)_

The scene goes back to one month ago, with the date 12th April. Haruka was doing work as usual at the lab, typing away on the keyboard while analysing research data. Then, the head technician of R&D, Yuuki Kensuke then comes in and called Haruka to meet someone.

 ** _This man is Fujiyama Aguri. He was recently hired scientist into Tiny Orbit Research and Development Section a month ago. He has around the same age as my son. At first, I thought he was a normal nice person, but he turns out to be a nasty wolf in sheep clothing._**

The female scientist then went to see what is going on and saw a new face, whom she now knew as Fujiyama Aguri. "I would like to introduce you. This young man is the new scientist that shall join our Section starting today" Keisuke announced.

"I am Fujiyama Aguri. Nice to meet you" the new staff introduced himself and presented his hand out for a shake. "Oozora Haruka. Pleased to meet you too" Haruka also did her introduction and returned the gesture.

 ** _At first, we're just normal co-workers helping each other in our work. But as I continue to interact with him, I feel attracted to Fujiyama-kun, especially when he started addressing me affectionately. Frankly speaking, I maybe in love with this young man. Of course, I am aware of my own age and had a mother duty to look after my son and daughter. Getting into this kind of relationship might ruin my morality._**

Afterwards, Keisuke assigned Haruka to mentor Aguri in doing the job as a member of R&D Section, which the advisor herself agreed to do it. During work, Haruka teaches her mentee about everything that he needed to know and to do until he gets the ropes of his work.

"And that's how it is" Haruka concluded after her lessons. "Thank you, Haruka-sensei" Aguri thanked whisperingly. "Huh?" Haruka murmured, surprised that her mentee suddenly addressed her by first name despite using honorifics.

"My apologies. I always had a habit of addressing people with their first name even though I used honorifics" Aguri apologised for his sudden rudeness. "If you do not mind, may I call you that from now on?" he requested.

Haruka looked around her and noticed that everyone else was too indulged in their work to mind the mentor and mentee. She gave herself a bit of time to think about what her mentee requested.

"Well, as long as no one else is around, I won't mind if you want to use my first name. But just Sensei if there are others" Haruka turned away as she told him, approving her mentee to address his mentor on first name basis.

"Thank you. I'm looking forward to work more with you, Haruka-sensei" Aguri thanked Haruka before the former continued doing his work.

 ** _However, a part of me desires to break free from this chain of morality and have fun as a woman who seeks pleasure from a man. I tried to keep myself in check until…_**

A few days before…

It was lunch time and Haruka was by herself at Tiny Orbit's archive room, reading a thick book that contains a record of the research findings.

"Haruka-sensei!" a familiar voice excitedly called out to the female scientist, which got her attention to the young mentee who she noticed was inside the room as well.

"Fujiyama-kun" Haruka muttered. "Sensei, do you have anything plan on this Tuesday evening?" asked Aguri. "Well, I don't. Why?" Haruka answered and asked her mentee, who seems excited for some reason after hearing this. "Please, go out on a date with me, Haruka-sensei!" Aguri invited his mentor for a date in a rather loud voice.

Haruka was utterly surprised and a little embarrassed with the sudden invitation, or rather a form of half proposal that came out of the blue.

She looked around in case there are other people watching or inside the room before trying to give a reply but luckily there is no else that sees this. Otherwise, she was so dead embarrassed from people seeing this demeanour during work hours.

"Even if you ask me out, I got a family. Would it be better if you ask a maiden?" Haruka asked while trying to avoid the subject. "But I love you Haruka-sensei. There's no woman as beautiful as you!" Aguri confessed and justified it to Haruka, who was her mentor.

These statements really left the female scientist speechless, in such a way that she was charmed by her own. First, because Aguri was way younger than her and literally on the same age as her biological son, Hiro.

Hypothetically, if she starts this relationship with her mentee that may evolve to official marriage, Hiro of all people would have a father that is the same age as him. What would Hiro think of this? This kind of context would affect him awkwardly the most compared to Ayumu. That is what popped in her mind.

"Are you sure about this? I'm twice your age and my official marital status was widow. Surely, you would regret picking a woman like me when you can choose someone younger than myself to opt for" Haruka warned her mentee about his decision on choosing herself as a love interest.

"No, I won't. I already made up my mind. You may reject me as many times as you want but that won't stop me from trying to make you my wife. I'll come as many times until you agree and endure any obstacles that shall come" Aguri explained his resolve to ask out Haruka persistently, while also giving a paraphrased proposal to his mentor.

The female scientist becomes rather perplexed from this conversation for a few reasons. First, since Aguri already declared his determination to made Haruka as his spouse, rejecting her mentee now would not stop him from confessing later. Surely enough, he would resort to declare his love for her in public and she would not be able to escape any bad labels when that happens.

Second, her children were already matured enough to give justified argument and it is obvious she needs to consult with them before making a decision that will affect their family wholly.

Hiro was particularly in her mind when she was trying to decide this. Her son was the only man in the family after her husband was unknowingly missing and presumed deceased. Plus, he had already grown into an adult and on top of it, he becomes a detective who can think critically.

Every time Haruka thinks that she wants to date Aguri or any man who wants to date her, she thinks of Hiro first. Would dating Aguri betrayed Hiro, especially with her mentee was the same age as her son?

If she was to decide in making sure her family ties would not fall apart, the best option is to reject Aguri completely without having him try to approach her again.

Nevertheless, there is this third reason that keeps pestering her not to obey the second reason. It was a part of her subconscious self. This part told her to discard her dignity and family's responsibilities in exchange for indulging in the pleasure of a woman who longs for a man to mate with.

While taking the said factors into consideration, she comes up with a solution that seems to satisfy them. "All right. I can't give my answer for your proposal yet, but I'll go with you on a date" Haruka answered, which the young mentee seem quite pleased to hear it.

"Really?! Thank you very much, Haruka-sensei!" Aguri gleefully thanked and started dancing in joy. " _Is this really a good decision? Why do I feel like I just take the wrong turn?_ " Haruka asked herself, doubting about the decision she made in accepting the date invitation.

The scientist was too concentrated on it that she did not even pay attention to Aguri, who was making a reservation for the place they want to go for a date through his phone until he was done with it.

"Haruka-sensei" Aguri called out to his mentor, who then snaps back into reality. "I already made reservation to the place we're going. Let's have fun in our date" he told her. "S-Sure…" Haruka unsurely agreed.

Then the female scientist becomes curious of something once she realised what her mentee said. Where does Aguri planned to take her? Certainly, reservation is important since some places for a date may be crowded even in weekdays. Nonetheless, what kind of place that is so popular that he had to make early reservation like this? More importantly where?

"Fujiyama-kun, where do you plan to take me on that date?" asked Haruka. "The place is in Amanohara City. Aphrodite Love Hotel" Aguri answered.

Her face becomes panic-stricken when she heard the term 'Love Hotel', of all things. What does her mentee think of by inviting her there of all places to begin with?! She understood that men can be rather perverted, especially for the women they like but going to a place for intimacy from the very start is rather preposterous.

From her experience or simply saying common sense, no matter how crazy a man or a woman for each other, they need to settle things through legit means. In this case, marriage is obviously the most logical solution because no one would condemn a married couple going there, provided the witnesses are aware of that couple's marital status.

Even during her youth with her forgotten husband, they did it through legit means. He or she asks each other to go out on public places often, meet their parents and get their blessings. If their parents condemned, it is either they give up on the person they love or work hard to earn those blessings.

This is true, especially for men, as fathers who had daughters tend to be rather stubborn. Even Haruka's father was obstinate of letting herself be with the man she loves. However, her lover really proved himself worthy for her father to entrust Haruka to him. That is how they got married.

Even if her father and mother already passed away during Hiro's childhood, Haruka maintains her morality and sanity. The reason for that was she pragmatically comprehends the reasons for them to obtain blessings when she was with her husband. Plus, giving birth to her son, Hiro, also enhance them to stick to that belief.

Notionally, if Haruka and Aguri were to go into that intimacy place and ended up getting relished in ambience, she would leave a bad taste in her mouth. No doubt, she commits a sin, a rather heavy one that comes with continuous consequences, regardless they do it with or without precaution.

Of course, Haruka was worried she would bore a child out of wedlock. It is not unheard off in society because there were times where men never kept their promise of using protection and was wrapped up in the heat of that moment. The main consequence is that she would suffer from losing her ties with her current family and society.

Now that Hiro inherited Fuuto's favourite quote, 'Now, count up your sins!'. It is a spectacularly awesome quote to hear and simultaneously had a meaningful lesson, not just towards the criminals but to also the one who said it. Even Haruka herself becomes attached to it that she told herself to do the action stated by the quote.

Remembering the quote and aware that she needs to get the current situation under control before it riotous, Haruka decides to talk to Aguri regarding his actions.

"Wait a second! I never agreed to that. I thought we're just going hanging out at a café or an amusement park" Haruka argued. "That's your fault, Haruka. You should have asked first where we're going. I choose that place because I'm sure a widow like you longed for a man to copulate with" Aguri retorted, dropping the sensei honorific and addressed her mentor with only first name.

To Haruka's dismay, Aguri does not seem to regret asking out to such intimate place. Plus, he had some audacity to be addressing someone that he should respect by first name and directly harassed a woman sexually. Somehow, perhaps asking him to change the place may not be possible too. Thinking how stubborn as a mule Aguri was made the female scientist rather enraged.

"I take back what I said! I'm not going and I'm reporting you for sexual harassment!" Haruka angrily proclaimed. For some reason, Aguri does not seemed surprised but rather amused as he started laughing. "What's so funny?!"

"Are you really sure about that? I got this you know" said Aguri as he brings out a recorder from his lab coat before playing it. To Haruka's shock, her mentee recorded their conversation, until the part before she outbursts at him. "You're recording this whole time?!" she snapped.

"That's right. In any case, I'm fine if you want to turn down the date but I wonder what the other staffs will say if they knew about this. You turned down so many men before me, but this is how you act when you did? That aside, didn't your family was deride because your son become a criminal?" Aguri blackmailed his mentor with her troubled pasts.

Haruka was taken aback from this and came to a standstill while involuntarily dropped the book that she was holding. It is true that there is a couple of men, both in and outside of Tiny Orbit, had been trying to hook up with her for the past decade.

However, she simply turned them down politely despite a few are earnest in taking care of her and Hiro. This is mostly because she does not want to repeat a mistake of being workaholic and that her responsibilities as a parent was simply discarded. Nothing else matters for this single mother at that time and she felt confident to look after her son by her own even before Ayumu came in.

In addition, there is the part where Hiro being labelled as criminal. Despite her son was simply brainwashed, the society cannot simply turn a blind eye for his actions because the consequences were rather significant. Even if Hiro did pass his probation, those heavy sins he committed would not disappear and people remembers that.

"Well, I'm very grateful if you keep quiet about this. It's for our good sakes after all. If you do, not only I'll please your desire, but I may sincerely marry you" said Aguri as he left but not without some wisenheimer laughter heard inside the archives.

Haruka now realises that Aguri true colours was a philanderer, man who seeks pleasure in women for sexual relationship. He was taking advantage of Haruka's yearning for that pleasure. What makes it worse, the ship had sailed, and she already played into his hands. There was nothing she could do.

(Flashback ended)

* * *

" _Because I was too flustered about that day and regretted for making that decision. I ended up keeping this a secret from Hiro and Ayumu. I tried asking my female friends but they all take this matter too lightly and just told me to enjoy. At this point, I'm going to be a goner. What should I do?_ " Haruka pondered as she was anguished on her current situation, to the extent of shedding tears. People cannot simply see it from outside because her spiral-tinted glasses was rather opaque.

"Doctor!" a female voice called out, loud enough in which snapped Haruka back to reality as she turned to her right. There was one of her female colleagues, whom she usually refers as Kasumi. "What's wrong? You were spacing out for a while now" asked Kasumi concernedly. "Oh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I'll get back to work" Haruka apologised before she continued her work like usual.

* * *

After work, inside one of the coaches of the Linear Motorcar 555 heading to Amanohara Town…

Haruka, who was still wearing her lab coat, and Aguri who does not, are sitting beside across other at the aisle and window-side seats respectively among one of the four-seats sets.

The female scientist herself did not try to strike a conversation with her ex-mentee because of what happened between them. However, Aguri keeps trying to harass her with obscene remarks.

The female scientist was already uneasy as it is. Not to mention, the coach that she was assigned at were not as crowd as it usually was. Plus, they are the only ones at their seats while the location pretty much was concealed from the sight of others, which made her worries about him daring to assault her.

"Hey, come on, Haruka. Try to have fun a bit" Aguri whined. The female scientist refused to converse with the philanderer. She feels so sick that seeing his face was rather annoying.

However, she was helpless to act against him even in public places, especially after what happened on the last few days. After a minute of asking that question, she stood, attempting to go somewhere.

"Where are you going?" asked Aguri. "The restroom" Haruka dispassionately answered, turning away from his face. "I'm coming too" Aguri declared.

"What?!" the female scientist gasped in surprised. Just how impatient this philanderer can be, possibly trying to assault her in the bathroom? There is just no end to this nonsense antics.

"Just kidding. I'm not that retarded. It's not fun to do it if the surrounding is shaky. Plus, you're already in my hands. No need for me to rush. We can take our time enjoying ourselves to the fullest in the hotel later" Aguri joked and Haruka abruptly leave without saying anything.

* * *

In the restroom…

Haruka took off her glasses and started weeping in anguish. She was very regretful on succumbing to her desires of getting familiar with a man other than her forgotten husband for romance. There was nothing this mother could do. She was doomed to be an insane copulate slave for Aguri.

"Sorry… Hiro… Ayumu…" the female scientist muttered and sniffled, while making an apology to her children. While the mother was quite wrapped up in her despair, she heard her phone ringing, which made her dumbstruck.

Who would be calling her? Aguri? She felt horrified to even answer it if the caller was _THAT_ philanderer, but her hand subconsciously moved to do so, _AGAINST_ her will.

The mother feels quite terrified that she shut her eyes from looking at the screen of her phone while her hands continue to act on their own. Her body, especially her hands are shaking in fear.

Despite she did not want to look, her eye lids moved latently, forcing the scientist to face the truth. Seeing as how she cannot resist herself and avoid pain, Haruka decides to look at the screen of her phone and became astounded.

* * *

30 minutes later…

The sun has set, and the sky turns dark. The Linear Motorcar 555 arrived at Amanohara Station and made a stop. The passengers whose destination were here made their leave from the coaches, including Haruka and that philanderer, Aguri.

The female scientist only thinks of running away and distance herself from him. However, Aguri noticed this and grabbed her hand while forcing Haruka to follow him, much to her dismay. She tried to yell but her voice could not come out.

Plus, the other people around are too busy minding their own business to care about their surroundings when she attempted to look around and let someone notices her anxious facial expression.

At this pace, she is not making any progress. The female scientist decides to say something rather than doing nothing. "Wait!" panted Haruka loudly, causing the philanderer to stop and glare at his target for pleasure. "What?!" Aguri questioned grumpily. "I… need to go to the restroom" Haruka answered honestly.

Hearing this made the philanderer annoyed. Why would she go there at a time like this? He recalled this woman did go in the train earlier. "Wait a second, Haruka. Didn't you just go inside the Linear for more than half an hour?" Aguri questioned suspiciously.

The female scientist gulped from being startled by the said argument. Indeed, she did go to the restroom during the trip earlier and it take some time. Of course, excretion is what people thought when they go to a restroom. However, she was not doing anything of that sort.

If she were to tell the truth of what she did earlier, not only Aguri would not allowed her to go for the restroom, he will instead coerce her to the hotel faster. Seeing that any further delay will only rise more suspicions, she decided to try an excuse that women usually say to men why they are going to the restroom.

"Err… I… need to put on some makeup" Haruka stuttered. Somehow, she seems embarrassed to ask such thing and turned away from the young man's face. At first, Aguri does not seem to be pleased and convinced, due to the possibility of Haruka trying to escape or planned something behind his back.

However, the male co-worker tried to see her excuse from a different angle and realised this is a chance for him as well. Of course, he would be more delighted to see how beautiful Haruka would be when she puts on makeup.

Plus, Aguri believed that this sexually frustrated mother would not defy him if she wants pleasure. If she desires to make herself look good in front of him for his sake, he should just let her be.

"Very well. Then, I'll wait with my car at the entrance. Be sure to come in 15 minutes" Aguri agreed while raising a condition. Afterwards, he lets go of Haruka's hand and went on ahead.

* * *

15 minutes later…

Aguri was waiting by the entrance of the station, with a vehicle parked by the roadside. The philanderer seemed quite wealthy, considering that he has a jet black, brandy, sports car.

Somehow, he seems rather impatient due to his arm crossings and feet stomping. How come he is not? Haruka was taking longer in putting makeup. He ordered her to come within 15 minutes, yet she is nowhere to be seen.

"She's late!" Aguri growled and then something crosses his mind that causes him to be surprised. "Don't tell me she ran away?!" he gasped. The philanderer gritted his teeth and fists in anger from thinking like that. "You got nerve to be defying me, gauche hag!"

Losing his cool completely, Aguri storms off towards the entrance to find his targeted woman. When the philanderer climbs up the stairs, he noticed Haruka was waiting patiently by the nearby pillar and approached her with that same emotion.

"Hey! Didn't I told you to come at my car?!" Aguri berated her. "Sorry, I did not know where you are. I thought if I stand here, you might come find me" Haruka apologised sincerely and cheerfully. Somehow, Aguri noticed a change in Haruka, especially her behaviour. She was acting more familiar with him.

For Aguri, that was rather odd, considering how gauche she acted earlier. Regardless, he thought that Haruka no longer care about the issue of morality and just want to get to indulge herself in pleasure with him.

The philanderer decides to play along as he smirks in triumph. Then, he recalled that Haruka was putting makeup and decides to stare her face.

However, he does not notice any difference on her face and it looks the same as before. There is no sign on her skin that makes her shine. "I thought you were putting up some makeup?" Aguri recalled.

"Oh, that. Well… the restroom was quite crowded, and the other women in there were talking too much. I lost the mood to put them on because they snarked me as an old hag who's not aware of her age. Plus, I feel bad about making you wait so I decided not to put them on" Haruka tried to explain while looking away rather sheepishly.

"I see…" Aguri replied. "No matter. Make up or not. You're plenty hot" he pointed out, which made the lady flustered. "Really?" asked Haruka. "Yeah… Now, let's go" Aguri confirmed and declared, grabbing her hand as he brings her to his car. The two went into the car and Aguri drove them to Aphrodite Love Hotel.

* * *

15 minutes later at Aphrodite Love Hotel…

After settling the reservation at the registration counter, the two, apparently acting like a couple went and board the elevator. During their trip before coming, Aguri did not make any move to assault her sexually, mainly because of concern to road safety and to respect the other customers around as they are not the only one there. Plus, since Haruka was already submitting to her woman desires, he can just go all out when that they arrived at the room.

They arrived at their reserved room, which is number 319 and enter it. It is just like any normal hotel room, with a queen/king sized bed, television along with a few furniture that are commonly Haruka puts away her handbag and started glancing around the room. "This room is quite adequate" she stated.

The woman was subsequently startled when she felt her waist being embraced from behind, obviously from that young man. "Now, let's get started, shall we?" said Aguri, whispering with a beguile tone to Haruka's ears. "How would you like? The slow, warming up procedures or go all out from the start?" he asked while licking his lips in a perverted manner.

The woman becomes tempted with the said suggestions. Going slow means getting goose bumps because her body would feel Aguri's touch and get aroused while being undressed. It is embarrassing for her no matter how she looks at it when dirty thoughts come to mind.

Meanwhile, going all out from the start would not let her feel the pressure. That also means he will rip her clothes to shreds and that option is totally out of question since she did not bring any spare clothes. She had no choice but to ask for the first option.

"S…Slow" Haruka voiced out the first option while stuttering in embarrassment. The young man smirk, somehow already guessed that the lady wanted that from the very beginning.

"Fine… First, let's take the glasses off. You look more beautiful without it" Aguri pronounced, instigated to take the lead in their enjoyment. He reached his left hand towards her glasses and slowly move it up to remove it.

"Wait!" Haruka told him as she abruptly raises her hand to grab his, stopping the young man from taking off her glasses. Aguri seemed surprised to this action. Why stop if this is what she wanted? Hearing what comes afterward made him understood. "Since you took the trouble of making reservation here, why don't you let me take the lead to undress you?" she suggested. "It's unfair if I let you do all the work"

The young man was not expecting to hear that from her, but he does agree that things would be better if both participated instead of just him alone. "Go ahead" Aguri playfully approved and release his embrace.

Afterwards, as suggested, Haruka took the initiative, turning to Aguri as she undoes his necktie and the buttons of his shirt. While undressing his clothes, she noticed that Aguri wore a golden round shaped pendant, with water waves symbol.

"Oh, you wore a pendant?" asked Haruka. "Yeah. What's wrong with that?" Aguri answered and asked back. "No… It looks pretty. Do you mind if I take a closer look at it before we begin?" Haruka requested. "I don't mind" Aguri agreed and he takes off the pendant before giving it to Haruka.

The female scientist back off a few steps as she started examining the pendant. "Do you wear this all the time? For what?" Haruka inquired him. "Well, pretty much. The proof that I shall be the next god of humanity" explained Aguri. "I see…" Haruka responded in a nod, seeming to understand his reasons.

"Enough of that. Now, let's get to the fun. First, I want to smooch with you" Aguri ordered. "Fine. I think I should do just that" Haruka agreed as a grin formed on her face while she shove the pendant into one of her coat's pocket, before turning towards Aguri.

The female scientist approaches the young man with her hands open and intention to hold his face. Of course, Aguri responded with open arms while his eyes were shut, and his lip pressed forward, waiting to be in contact with Haruka's own lips. It looks like their lips are about to be pressed against each other in a few seconds to result into a kiss.

However, at those last seconds, instead of smooching, Haruka abruptly backs off from him a step behind while simultaneously clenched her right hand into a fist and delivered a strong punch directly to his face, which made the young man startled and off guard. He also moved a few steps backward in the process.

The young man was not expecting this. Not when he thought that Haruka already fall for her desire to be pleasured by him. Obviously, her action made him angry. "What are you doing?!" Aguri growled towards her in anger.

"Do you really think I would submit to a guy who coerced me into committing adultery? Haven't you heard beauty flowers have thorns?" Haruka ridiculed the young man with questions. "If that's how you want to play, then I'll go all out!"

He charged towards the woman with both hands up as he intended to force her into copulation. However, Haruka agilely avoided Aguri, grabbed his left arm and overthrow him towards the other side of the floor like a judo user before sweeping her hands off.

Aguri was completely in disbelief from experiencing what had happened to him. " _Impossible! How come this lady had this much strength to resist him when she was physically and mentally weak? I am sure that she never been involved in any martial arts. Why?!_ " he thought while getting to his feet.

He also realised that punch he received earlier was rather strong, as if by someone experienced in brawl. The only logical explanation come to his mind when considering the facts was this Haruka is an imposter.

To confirm the truth, he decides to ask her. "You're… not Haruka?" Aguri guessed as he managed to stand properly. Somehow, the lady becomes irritated to hear this man addressed her on first name basis. Instead of replying, she took out some small grey device like microphone from beneath her sweater and put it into her coat's pocket.

Annoyed from being ignored, the young man loses his patience against the impersonator. "Answer me! You're not Haruka, right?!" Aguri growled.

"Don't address my mother's name so fondly, you murderer!" Haruka's impersonator barked angrily and the voice now sounded masculine. It was Haruka's son, Oozora Hiro. The philanderer was shocked to hear and think that the impersonator was a guy. Plus, of all people, the imposter was the son of that lady.

"You're her son?!" gasped Aguri as he guessed. "That's right. I'm her son, Oozora Hiro, a private detective from Asaka Detective Agency" Hiro said as he brings down the glasses from his imposter face, revealing he had a pair of dark brown eyes. "The proof is in my eyes. They're not contact lenses but rather, I inherited them from Okaa-san" he pointed towards his eyes before putting back the glasses at his face.

"But that's not possible! I was with her from the beginning! Where is she?!" Aguri demanded explanation and could not believe the truth he was facing.

"If you're talking about Okaa-san, she's somewhere safe and sound. On top of that, Okaa-san is being protected by Amanohara Police" Hiro explained. "Not even you can lay your hands on her now!"

"What?! How is that possible?! How can this happen?! I'm sure that she played into my hands! I'm so sure that she gives up her morality!" Aguri yelled angrily, like that of a brat pulling tantrums when things did not go his/her way. "About that…" Hiro started calmly, trying to explain what happened.

* * *

(Flashback)

The scene moved backward to when Haruka received a phone call inside the Linear Express Train. The mother was surprised when she notices the screen of her phone displayed the name from the caller. It was Hiro, her own son. "Hiro?" Haruka muttered. The mother was a little surprise, considering her current situation was at stake.

Plus, not to mention that she kept this trouble a secret from him and Ayumu. However, she felt more than grateful that it was not Aguri, so she decided to answer the call. "Hello? What's wrong, Hiro?" Haruka greeted and act normally.

"Okaa-san. Please answer me honestly. Did a man in your company asked you out for a date on this evening?" Hiro asked directly to the point, which made his mother gasped in surprise and her composure to act normal vanished instantaneously.

"Wait, Hiro. How did you-" Haruka tried to ask but immediately paused because she realised her stupidity. Why did she bother asking that in the first place?

Her son is a detective now and he also got the ability to ask Earth any questions that he wish to know the answer. He just need to know and tell Earth what keywords that are related to his questions.

Even if it was not because of that ability, they are related by blood and one can say it is a family caring instinct. It is no different from how parents, know what their children are doing, when they were trying to hide things from them.

Tears of guilt started to come out from her eyes again and the mother started sniffling. "S-Sorry… Hiro… I… am not qualified to be your mother… Sorry…" Haruka apologised regrettably in stuttering. This is the only thing she could say to her son now the cat is out of the bag.

" _Okaa-san…_ " The detective muttered in his mind. He felt a little contrite for asking that question and make her weeps. However, if he had keep quiet about it, that sadness will spread out to him and Ayumu as well. Even worse, those guilt will continue bothering his mother if he does nothing.

Mistakes aside, the bluenette quickly realised that he cannot blame and scold Haruka for her errors, not in the current situation. What he needs is a solution to the current problem and that is his purpose of contacting her now in the first place.

"Okaa-san. Please calm down and save your remaining tears for later. Right now, I would like you to listen carefully and do what I ask" Hiro pleaded his mother to stop crying. Haruka could not do so immediately but Hiro thinks she would need to cry a little longer, so he respected her decision and waited until she stops.

"When you arrived at the station, I want Okaa-san to meet me in the women's restroom right away. Don't let the man who invited you for the date gets suspicious of you no matter what. Okaa-san's life is at stake here and I cannot afford to lose you" Hiro conveyed his message to his mother. "All right…" Haruka replied, agreed to do as her son said.

At the station…

After managing to persuade Aguri into thinking she was going to put on some makeup, Haruka rushed towards the nearest women restroom. Upon arrival, the female scientist saw three figures, but she was familiar with two of the trio. They were a pair of high school students, each wearing different colour of sailor uniform with red tie.

The first one had a pair of violet eyes and black hair tied in a ponytail. This girl is known as Night and her sailor uniform was dark blue on nearly all except her tie. The other one is Day, who had shoulder length blond hair and a pair of emerald coloured eyes. She wore a white sailor uniform with dark blue skirt and scarfs.

These two are without a doubt, Hiro's informants whenever a case involved students from any high schools in Amanohara City. However, Haruka does not recognise the third figure, because apparently that person was wearing a dark blue hooded cloak. "Day, Night. What are you two doing here? Who's that person?" Haruka asked the informants, referring to the person in hooded cloak.

"It's me, Okaa-san" said the hidden figure, revealing a familiar male voice that belongs to her son, Hiro. The detective who was in the hood revealed himself to his mother.

Haruka was astonished, not because she knew that person was Hiro but rather the appearance of what her son takes form of. It is, to her surprise, a perfect imitation of herself standing right before her eyes. She thought she was looking at a mirror but that does not seem to be the case. The only answer was that Hiro cross-dressed as her.

"Hiro, what's going on? Why are you…" Haruka asked as she was puzzled by the revelation. However, the son approached his mother and grabbed her hands while firmly holding them with his own, which made her paused her sentence.

"I'll explain to you when things settle down. Right now, please trust me" Hiro begged his mother to trust him. Haruka noticed her son seems petrified and she can feel it well because his hands are shaking in fear while holding hers. She does not understand the reason for it.

Haruka then closes her eye and quickly try to recall everything. All of this happened because of her selfishness. If Hiro went as far as to disguise as his mother himself, he must be trying to switch place with her in going to the date with Aguri. Of course, she knew and had a feeling that philanderer was dangerous. There is no way she can allow Hiro to do that while having that thought in mind.

However, Haruka herself had no idea how to deal with Aguri and she made the situation came to this state. If she were to handle it now, their family will fall apart. The only option left was to let Hiro handle the situation in her place.

Simultaneously, Haruka realised and deduced that Hiro's desperation for asking her to trust him, must mean he had his own circumstances that he cannot sit down and relax to explain things in order. If he did, his plan may fail.

In addition, they do not have all the time in the world, especially when Aguri might suspiciously come after her if she was staying longer in the restroom. Apparently, she had no other choice but to place her trust onto Hiro to take of things, for the sake of herself and her family.

"All right. I trust you. Be sure to come back safely" Haruka agreed and wished for his safe return. "Thank you. I'll promise you, Okaa-san" Hiro thanked and promised to his mother.

Hiro, or rather Haruka's impersonator placed some sort grey device like microphone around his neck and gently pushed it into his sweater. Afterwards, the detective started testing his throat by speaking something. His voice then started to sound more like a woman and Hiro asked his mother if he was able to imitate her voice until he succeeds.

Once done, Haruka's impersonator takes off the cloak and give it to Day and Night. The informants put the robe Hiro gave them on the real Haruka to conceal her from public's sight of seeing two identical people at the same time.

Afterwards, the four of them headed towards the entrance, with the informants guarding the real Haruka while the imposter takes the lead. Upon arriving at the entrance, Hiro turned to his informants and gave a nod. The high school girls responded with similar gestures, indicating that they understood.

Haruka assumed that her son and his informants have formulated a plan and he is telling the girls to get ready for action when he gives the signal.

Afterwards, Hiro, who imitates as Haruka went outside like an innocent lady while the rest remain inside. When the impostor meets Aguri and soon left with him, the real Haruka secretly escapes afterward with the detective's informants.

(Flashback End)

* * *

"That's how it goes" Hiro concluded after explaining his tricks to Aguri, who the detective viewed him as the culprit responsible for murdering the beauties in Amanohara City.

The philanderer and murderer began laughing in amusement, not because what Hiro's explanation was funny but rather of how absurd he thought about it.

"How ironic and amusing. I really thought I get to enjoy a nice unused body of a widow that longed for pleasure and would submit to it easily. But looks like I pick the wrong woman this time. Plus, who would have thought an ex-convict now becomes a detective" said Aguri in regret.

"Yeah, that is so true. You got a lot of nerve to be hooking up with someone's mother. Plus, you threatened her to go out with her in case she denies you for it. Next time, you might want to make sure you investigate your target's background thoroughly before deciding" Hiro told Aguri before pointing his hand at him. "Now, the polices will arrive anytime soon. Obediently throw away your Gaia Memory and turned yourself in!" the detective demanded.

The culprit ceased laughing and brings out something from within his undress shirt before revealing the item on his left hand. It is a golden USB device with ribcage design and a unique shape for a 'P' imprinted on it together with the name 'Pharaoh' in capital letters. Hiro was right about Haruka being the next target as his target.

"Surrender? Throw away this Memory? Hahaha…" Aguri repeated the detective's sentence and started chuckling for a moment before stopping. "Don't make me laugh! Why should I do that!?" he scowled, finding the detective's demand was absurd for him to obey. "Your sins are heavy! Plus, using Gaia Memories made people lose sight of themselves!" Hiro explained. "Do as I say!"

"You just don't get it, don't you?" Aguri mocked the detective. "What?" Hiro gulped in response, could not comprehend the reason for the culprit mocking him.

"Let me tell you. First, Gaia Memory are expensive. That's why throwing it away is a waste. Second, the sensation that I got from using it is irreplaceable. Third, I'm already corrupted before I use one, so it doesn't affect me!" explained Aguri before he pressed the button on the gold Gaia Memory. **"Pharaoh"**

A Living Connector Port appeared on his right palm and he inserted the Pharaoh Memory onto the stated mark. Aguri instantly transformed, into Pharaoh Dopant. Hiro keeps his guard up the moment he saw this and flinched a little.

"I am the next Ramesses 2, the man to become god!" Aguri, as Pharaoh Dopant declared. "You… What did you do to the women that you dated with before?" the detective questioned. Despite he already read the book about Pharaoh Memory, Hiro still needs to confirm it with the criminal.

"Simple. After they fall asleep from their pleasure being satisfied, I implanted these snakes in them" Pharaoh demonstrated, summoning a skinny albino snake with red eyes on his palm.

"If they disobey my demand to come serve me when I call them or cheated behind my back by copulating with another man besides me, these snakes will multiply to attack their vital organs and then explode when they are dead!" he explained before crushing the said snake, implying that is what happened to the victims. "But most of the girls before me refused to come serve me when I called them. That's why, they die. Hahaha!" the Dopant concluded before laughing cruelly and maniacally.

The detective was rather speechless from hearing Aguri's elucidation. His reason for making the beauties dead was because they cheated on him? That one makes sense but killing them just because they refuse to serve him? No matter how he sees it, that kind of desire was stupid and twisted.

This causes the bluenette to enter a slump. He had encounter various criminals in his other cases. While most of their reasons for committing crimes pretty much justified for them, some of them does not. Aguri was be categorised among the nonsensible ones.

"A hard-boiled detective never lets his emotion swayed himself from making a wise decision, regardless of what situation he faced" Hiro muttered while he was in a slump.

"Huh?! I can't hear you! If you want to don't like something, say it bluntly!" Pharaoh ridiculed the detective for being a gauche. The bluenette could no longer content his anger and ended up bursting the stress he was bearing.

"Honestly! I can't forgive you for toying with my mother's feelings and made her cry! I was telling you to surrender because I want the law to judge you!" Hiro snarled at the Pharaoh Dopant.

"So naïve! That thinking will only bring yourself to ruins!" Aguri retorted. "Then you leave me no choice. From the power vested in me by the Amanohara Police, you shall be dealt with force!" Hiro declared.

The detective took out the Lost Driver with his left hand and wore it on his waist, which transformed into a belt that comes along with the Maximum Slot. Afterwards, the bluenette took out the Cyclone Gaia Memory with his right hand and presses the button on it.

 **"Cyclone"** the Gaia Memory said the name and the detective insert it into the memory slot. Afterwards, he slowly brings his left hand forward before clenching it into fist while his right hand was on standby at the Lost Driver.

"Henshin!" Hiro yelled, pushing the memory slot to the right, forming a half W shaped buckle. **"Cyclone"** the Lost Driver played a technical guitar music after announcing the name of the memory.

Simultaneously, circuit lines and connector ports suddenly become visible on Hiro's face along with a typhoon and many green bits that appeared around the bluenette. Everything pasted on him, changing his form.

Now, Hiro had a green armour from top to bottom, with the torso part being slightly bulky. He had the grasshopper compound eyes in crimson colour as the visor, some silver W-shaped antennae and a black line that makes the overall appearance look symmetrical. Apart from that, he had golden anklets, wristbands and stripes on the torso, which form the shaped of letter 'W'. The stripes are also present on his round shoulder pads. The body of Cyclone had many several lines but the ones around the groins and knees are much closer and repetitive, both in front and behind. Lastly, there is a silver shining muffler hanging around his neck.

Aguri who turned into a Dopant was flabbergasted when seeing Haruka's impersonator or rather Hiro transformed using a driver and a Gaia Memory. It makes the culprit wonder what the detective was.

"What are you?!" Pharaoh questioned. "The rumoured hero who watched over this city. Kamen Rider… Cyclone" Hiro pronounced himself, pointing his hand at the Dopant. "You're a Kamen Rider!?" exclaimed Pharaoh. "Let's go!" declared Cyclone. The two of them charged towards each other for battle.

* * *

The scene shifted to an abandon factory site. Hiro, as Kamen Rider Cyclone brought Pharaoh Dopant from Aphrodite Love Hotel to this place to minimise destruction as well as causalities. Because the factory site was deserted, the Kamen Rider can fight without worry and does not need to hold back his strength.

Currently, they are fighting all their might in hand to hand combat. Kamen Rider kicks and punches the Pharaoh but the Dopant blocks and counterattack in a similar manner, pushing the former away.

Afterwards, Pharaoh summons a red energy ball in his palm and lobbed it like a bomb at Cyclone. The said Kamen Rider noticed this and quickly roll on the ground to avoid being hit, which he succeeds in doing so. Nevertheless, it is still too early for Cyclone to relax.

Pharaoh summons another energy ball and lobbed it at the Kamen Rider, which the latter had to roll again for dodging. What is worse, the enemy continued using the same attack again and again on the hero. Cyclone was forced to run while rolling in circle of a certain radius from the Dopant while avoiding the latter's continuous attacks.

In the attempt to evade the attack, Kamen Rider noticed an intersection and spontaneously decided to hide there while taking a breather. However, Pharaoh continued blasting relentlessly at the spot where Cyclone was hiding, forcing the latter to come out from hiding as the point was crumbled.

Kamen Rider had to start running from one spot to another for every time he goes into hiding. Luckily, he noticed there was a large pressure vessel about 100 metres away and decides to sprint there while the Dopant destroy his current hiding spot.

Cyclone managed to arrive there somehow and try to take a breather as much as he can. Pharaoh Dopant slowly came from the destroyed spot and look around. There was no sight of the Kamen Rider. "Come out, Kamen Rider! You can't hide forever! What happened to the spirit earlier? Looks like you're not as great as people say!" Pharaoh taunted by yelling, attempting to make Kamen Rider come out from hiding.

As for Cyclone, he heard those comments, but he knew coming out blindly will only get himself killed. The Kamen Rider started observing his surroundings and tried to formulate a plan for counterattack.

Though unfortunately, Cyclone noticed that he got no more decent hiding spot for him to change. In addition, he cannot continue avoiding or else his stamina will run out. " _I need to get closer somehow_ " thought Cyclone while peeking on Pharaoh's movement as he brings out a sword.

Like normal swords, the blade part was double sided that he can hit the enemies from any side. It has a black grip with slightly gold lining by the pommel and an empty slot to insert a Gaia Memory from there. The guard has slightly darker colour than the grip and had wings on both sides that formed the shape 'W'. Depending from what angle one views it, the colours of the wings of the left and right sides are purple and green respectively and vice versa. In addition, there was a small pink button with a 'W' logo at the guard centre. This button shall be pressed to initiate a Maximum Drive according to the inserted Gaia Memory. Hiro calls this the W-Sword, an invention he made from knowledge of Gaia Memories and its related weapons.

Inventions explanation aside, Cyclone could not see any opening for him to strike at the Dopant. However, he cannot dawdle any longer because he would not be able to last long from just being on the defensive. " _If I can get it distracted for a few seconds at least… Wait, I got those gadgets to assist me_ " Cyclone thought and then recalled about himself possessing the Memory Gadgets that he used for both in investigation and battle.

Knowing that in mind, Kamen Rider brings out the Stag Phone and Heat Gaia Memory before inserting the said memory into the gadget. **"Heat. Maximum Drive"** the Stag Phone transformed into its Live Mode and flew while its body was engulfed in flames.

Pharaoh noticed the incoming small flame, which is the fiery stag and got hit by it a few times. Thanks to the combination, the Dopant got distracted.

From the opening made by the gadget, Cyclone comes out of hiding and charged towards Pharaoh, with the W-Sword in hand. The Dopant noticed the diversion but was too late to act. The Kamen Rider started bashing Pharaoh repeatedly like crazy with his weapon. As the Dopant received damage from each hit, he can hear Cyclone roared in various emotions.

"This is for my mother's tears! This one is from the women you killed! And this one is my anger!" Kamen Rider shouted while delivering heavy strikes at Pharaoh before thrusting the W-Sword at the Dopant, flinging him towards the wall.

"Now, time to finish this" Cyclone declared as the Dopant was having trouble to regain his stand. "What are you going to do? You're going to kill me?" Pharaoh questioned.

"No… I will shatter your memory! That is my hard-boiled style!" Cyclone declared. The Kamen Rider then took out the Cyclone Memory from the memory slot and inserted it into the Maximum Slot.

 **"Cyclone. Maximum Drive"** Kamen Rider Cyclone leapt and formed a backflip as the wind supports the rider in temporarily staying on the air. "Cyclone Kick!" Cyclone presses the button on the Maximum Slot before plunging towards Pharaoh by pointing both legs. The wind supports the rider by putting a whirlwind effect around the legs that shapes like a drill and give a push for higher attack output.

His attack was about to hit Pharaoh for sure, but it failed when a pile of energy balls blasted the Kamen Rider during his finishing move, flinging him away from the stated Dopant.

Cyclone fell onto the floor and quickly regain his stand. He tried to see what or who interrupts his finisher. To his surprise, the ones responsible for doing that to him were a pair of Dopants that are different from Pharaoh.

The first one is literally, a floating brain with a pair of green eyes and tentacles, making it resemble a jellyfish. This Dopant is called Brain.

The second Dopant is slightly muscular, 15 feet tall and the body was made of woods with few smaller branches despite looking humanlike. It has a face made of holes for the eyes, nose and mouth. In addition, the Dopant has massive amount of leaves on top of its head and its feet looks like plant roots bundling together. Judging from the overall appearance, it looks like a tree. Ironically, the name of this Dopant was called Tree.

"A tree and a brain?" muttered Cyclone, referring to those newly come Dopants. Then he noticed Pharaoh gets up on his feet and approaches them. "Thanks for the help. You two are excellent bodyguards" the Egypt theme Dopant thanked the pair Dopants, to the hero's dismay.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Cyclone questioned angrily. "I was hired by the organisation to test out this new gold Gaia memory. In return for performing splendidly in their first test, they let me hire some bodyguards to protect me from those who tried to get in my way" Pharaoh explained. "What?!" gasped Cyclone. He did not expect that this criminal would hire bodyguards.

"I'm done for today. Take care of the rest" Pharaoh ordered. "Roger!" replied Brain and Tree. "Then, Kamen Rider-san. Ciao!" Pharaoh bids farewell and made his leave by leaping from his current position.

"Wait!" Cyclone yelled, attempting to pursue the escaping Dopant. However, he was hurled again from getting hit by another blast of energy ball. "We won't allow you to pass!" Tree declared. "Your opponents are us!" Brain announced. Surprisingly, both Dopants' voices sounded masculine, implying that the users are male.

Kamen Rider grunted in frustration as he gets up on his feet. He had no other choice but to fight these guys if he wants to pursue Pharaoh. However, by that time it is already too late for him to catch up. In any case, these Dopants would not let Cyclone leave even if he decides not to give chase after the criminal.

"Prepare yourself!" declared Tree, bringing out a club to be use as his weapon. The plant like Dopant then charged towards Cyclone and gave a swing for smacking. Kamen Rider quickly jump backwards to avoid getting hit. "An opening!" Brain yelled.

Cyclone was startled from hearing this and realised the mind organ Dopant was already behind him. Brain uses his tentacles to grab the Kamen Rider and channels electricity onto the latter, causing him to scream.

Afterwards, the mind organ Dopant then lobbed his target to Tree, who smacked Cyclone with his club, hurling him to crash onto the wall of a distillation column. Luckily for the green Kamen Rider, he did not fall off to the ground because he landed on the platform surrounding that separation tower.

That aside, those Dopants laughed with mockery at the Kamen Rider for his current condition. Hiro was extremely angered from receiving the Dopants' combination attack and then the insulted laughs. How come he was not mad? They gang up on him and on top of it, he was treated like a baseball.

"You really done it!" Hiro declared as he gets up on his feet. Then the green Kamen Rider brings out the Heat Memory, brings the Memory Slot straight, switch the Cyclone Memory with the red memory and push the slot again.

 **"Heat"** the Lost Driver announced the name of the red memory and played a rock and roll guitar music as the Kamen Rider changed form. The colour of Cyclone's whole body changed into blazing red and the muffler is no longer present. The golden stripes on the body now become orange in colour and the parts of his shoulder pads mould into the shape of flames. Now, Hiro had switched into Kamen Rider Heat.

The red Kamen Rider then jumped off the platform, diving towards the two Dopants with his right hand clenched and flamed. He started with Tree, punching him with the fiery fist.

The punch was strong enough to knock the plant like Dopant at least 10 metres from his current position and tripped, probably because height increases the potential energy of Kamen Rider' attack.

The Dopants were startled by this surprise attack, especially Brain. Nonetheless, it does not end there. Heat, with his right feet on fire kicked the mind organ Dopant, hurling him in a curve direction in a distant further than Tree before crashing onto a spherical gas tank.

The way Brain got hurled from the attack does resemble how soccer players shoot the ball towards the goal. This time, it was Hiro's turn to laugh back at them. "How did you like that?" Heat questioned in mockery to avenge himself for the earlier humiliation.

Then, the red Kamen Rider noticed that Tree gets up on his feet and immediately decided to take care of him first. "You're going down first, tree weirdo!" Hiro declared, pointing his hand at the plant like Dopant.

Tree started roaring as he charged towards Heat and swung his club a few times at him. However, Heat roll on the ground a few times to avoid the attacks before jumping backward.

"Try this!" Heat proclaimed. Bat Shot in its Live Mode then arrived at the red Kamen Rider's side. Heat brings out the Luna Memory, replacing the pseudo memory with the yellow one into the gadget.

 **"Luna. Maximum Drive"** Bat Shot then started using flash mode and each hit did some damage to Tree while stunning him in the process. "Now!" Heat declared, taking out the red memory from the Memory Slot and puts it into the Maximum Slot before mashing the finisher button.

 **"Heat. Maximum Drive"** Kamen Rider Heat's whole body becomes engulfed with intense flames. The blazing Kamen Rider then rushed towards Tree and then plunged at him. "Heat Boom Dive!" An explosion occurred the moment Kamen Rider Heat crashed onto the plant like Dopant before the hero leapt out from it unscathed.

After the explosion subside, the Tree Dopant was no more, with the said Gaia Memory ejected and damaged while the user, whom was a man in black suit. His face got swollen marks below his widen eyes before falling unconscious.

That was the end… or not as Heat notices the mind organ Dopant who was in the air flew back to the red Kamen Rider for revenge. "How dare you do that to me?!" Brain growled, angry for being kicked like a soccer. "This time, it's your turn!" Hiro declared, pointing his right hand at the mind organ as Bat Shot returns to his left hand.

Then Heat brings out the Luna Memory from the Memory Gadget. Like how he did earlier, the red Kamen Rider switch the Heat Memory and replace with the yellow memory before repeating the mechanism.

 **"Luna"** the Lost Driver announced the name of the yellow memory and played an ominous glowing sound as the Kamen Rider changed forms again, becoming Kamen Rider Luna. This form looks identical to Kamen Rider Cyclone again, but the stripes looked more like bronze while the body was coloured gold. His name is now Kamen Rider Luna.

Brain and the yellow Kamen Rider engage each other in battle, with the former shooting small orange arrows at the latter. However, Luna, using his phantasmagoria ability, stretched out his right arm and repulse the all shots, which made the mind organ Dopant taken by surprise.

"What?! His arms stretch out?!" gasped Brain, could not believe what he witnessed. Luna then proceeds to use his stretched arm to give the mind organ Dopant a good pounding of slaps. However, it does not end there, he also uses his other hand along with his legs interchangeably during the beating.

After suffering the countless slaps and kicks, Brain was left stunned, allowing a chance for the Kamen Rider to finish the Dopant with a Memory Break. Luna took out the W-Sword and the Luna Memory, inserting the Gaia Memory into the Maximum Slot at its pommel.

 **"Luna. Maximum Drive"** the voice on W-Sword announced before the finisher button was pressed by Luna as he went into his fighting stance. "Luna Sword Menace!" Kamen Rider Luna swung the W-Sword a few times like a whip while spinning his body, and more swords that are in fact, imaginary appeared. Each sword plunged at Brain, hitting this Dopant one by one. To cap off the finisher, all the swords stopped while pointing at its target and simultaneously plummet him, which triggers an explosion.

Like the Tree Dopant, the Brain Dopant was also a man in black suit, with similar side effects of receiving a Memory Break and the hardware of the Brain Memory was shattered.

With that, both Dopants were defeated, and the lengthy battle came to an end. Kamen Rider Luna then push the Memory Slot on the Lost Driver straight and the transformation was undone, reverting to Hiro who still cross-dressed as his mother.

The detective then contacted the police officers and they soon arrived to capture the accomplices. Hiro watches the authorities taken the confederates away while still aware that the case is not over yet. The mastermind responsible for the murders of those beauties was still out there, and he escaped into hiding. " _I'm going to catch you. Definitely!"_ Hiro vowed in his mind while clenching his hands into fists, determined to make the criminal pay for causing his mother, Haruka weep as well as put an end to this crime case.

 **Honestly, I want to finish it all by this chapter because it was dragging too long, and my mind is starting to think of something else. However, I could not do it after a long time no writing, since the first time this story got posted.**

 **Sorry for those who might be expecting this is the last chapter, but I keep getting writer's block after meals and watching some videos. By the time I got some splendid idea, I feel too tired to type. (Just get lost you annoying writer's block!).** **The next chapter should probably be the last but there is one problem, I will be quite busy in the upcoming fortnight and there may be an unseen delay. However, I will give my full efforts to at least finish the story as soon as possible whenever I have the time.**

 **I got to admit one more thing. The early part for this chapter was rather tempting and TOTALLY AWKWARD for me to write despite the logic was legal and make sense, if you understand what I am referring to. I am, like all men, can be perverted at times, according to their respective taste. Also, the part where Hiro cross-dress as his mother and act all** **lovey-dovey with isn't because of him 'BUANG TEBIAT' (doing something out of character for no reason, if I try to explain it) or being homophile, but because he wants to protect his mother.**

 **Honestly, even I feel disgusted to act lovey-dovey on men. But, if you had something/someone to save, you may have to desperately swallow your pride for it/them. Hence, I humbly request any of you to refrain commenting about that part of me. In addition, I just realised the content here is not suitable for T rating, so I had to change it to M rating just in case, to avoid violation.**

 **Someone said that I should use "Now, count up your sins!" quote in this story. Of course, that's my plan but I am saving that for Hiro's confrontation with the real culprit.**

 **Next, at first, I always used Hakase title as Professor, but Japanese official translation often uses Doctor as in Philosophy Doctor. Professor would be more appropriate when people called addresses someone with the title Kyouju/Kyoju. Weird thing is, when it comes for Power Puff Girls Z, translated by TV Nihon, they used Professor to represent Hakase, probably because the normal Power Puff Girls original series used the term Professor. Either way, I feel weird using it the first time, but I got to get used to that.  
**

 **Note 1:**

 **Just so you know, I recently realised that Japanese people never addresses each other with their first names haphazardly unless the other gave permission to do so. I'll give an example based on the conversation below.**

 **Person A: My name is Kuramoto _Toshiki_ (Surname _First Name_ ).**

 **Person B: Nice to meet you, Kuramoto. I'm Inui _Taishi_ (Surname _First Name_ ). You can/may call me Taishi.**

 **See how person B respond? He did not say Toshiki but Kuramoto. That's just how Japanese people respond when meeting for first time or when you're just mere acquaintances, not familiars like close friends or families. Because it's rather rude even with appropriate honorifics unless you/they given them/you the permission to call each other by first names or nicknames.**

 **Even people at work, especially the manager/head addresses his/her staffs by their surnames instead of first names. Putting aside the Japanese Culture of people addressing someone, even of their own age by surnames, wouldn't you find it rude if your friend or a stranger addresses your parents by their first names? Maybe some people don't mind for fathers, but of course, most are rather offended for strangers calling their mothers just by first/maiden names. Oh yeah, the same goes when you are apologising to someone. For family/close friends, you say Gomen/Gomennasai/Gomen ne. There are others, but you can search it to understand better and Gomen type of apology is rather informal, so you can't just say it haphazardly too at strangers.**

 **Note 2:**

 **As for the design of Heat and Luna, I suggest you guys to search and see the Kamen Rider W figures customisation by dezet08, a user of DeviantArt. I used this as a reference but with the exception that Hiro uses a Lost Driver, not Double Driver.**

 **Speaking of which, if a Memory Driver with only right side (for Gaia Memories with** **silver plugs) called Lost, wouldn't it be logic to call a Memory Driver with only left side (for Gaia Memories with gold plugs) as Found Driver? As in Lost and Found. Lost + Found = Double. I know both type works with Lost Driver but it's just kind of a shame that this is the only driver that even left side memory uses because the alphabet rotates in 90 degrees. I mean, if you focus on Double Gaia Memories, Skull, and Eternal. Their alphabets were slanted when you put them straight but look upright when transformed on the Drivers.**


	5. Part Four: Conclusion

**_12_** ** _th_** ** _May 2060, Wednesday_**

 **Daytime**

In the secret lab plus garage at the Asaka Detective Agency…

There are three people doing discussion regarding the crime case. It was Hiro, Haruka and another girl who is a teenager. She has magenta-coloured hair tied in twin tails and a pair of emerald-coloured eyes. This teenage girl wears a purple striped sweater, indigo shorts, white knee-length socks and dark red shoes. She is Asaka Ayumu or more appropriately, Oozora Ayumu, the adopted daughter of Haruka and Hiro's little stepsister.

Haruka's outfit does not change but she does not wear her glasses. As for Hiro, he now sports a white vest, dark blue shirt, white with brown stripes necktie, white pants and sport shoes of the same colour with red stripes.

Currently, the detective is in the Planetary Bookshelves, trying to find the book that leads to the real culprit. He entered all the keywords that he managed to decipher from all the clues he had. However, there are still many books, all sorted at about 50 shelves even though he had been at it since morning and tried any random keywords.

Frustrated from not getting any result, Hiro exits the library world and then proceed towards the rotating wheel of RevolGarry before slamming his fist on it, angrily. Both his mother and sister were startled from the sudden tantrum he pulled. Obviously, someone had to say something before things get worse.

"Onii-chan, calm down. You're not acting like yourself" stated Ayumu. Somehow, her words do not seem to stop her brother's exasperation as he glared at her. "How come I calm?! This culprit has killed 4 people! The site he used was deleted and can't be traced! His accomplices know nothing! And of all people, that murderer targeted our Okaa-san to be his play doll! I can't stand still, knowing that was still out there! There's a possibility that another woman or two are becoming his victims as we speak!" bellowed Hiro before proceeding to slam the wheel again.

Then, the children heard someone sobbing, which made them try to locate who was it. To the dismay of both, their mother was crying, and she tries not to show her weeping face at them by covering it with her hands.

"I'm sorry, Hiro, Ayumu. I shouldn't let my desires get the better of me. I almost made you two cries because of it. Sorry…" Haruka apologised and admitted her wrongdoings in regret. In a way, she was counting her sins. Because of a peril situation and her fecklessness towards it, she feels worthless as a parent for them. "Okaa-san…" muttered Ayumu, somehow could not help herself seeing her mother like this and started sobbing as well.

Hiro immediately slapped his forehead and sighed in distressed, with all his angers from earlier just vanished upon seeing his mother weeps while admitting her faults. His outbursts were meant towards the criminal, yet he made his mother feel guilty and cry. Not to mention, his little sister too. In addition, the son had a soft spot for women and could not bear seeing them cry out of regret and sadness, especially if they were his mother and little sister. Now, he felt remorseful for not acting like himself and hurt his family members' feelings.

"Sorry, Okaa-san, Ayumu, for letting my emotions get the better of me and raising my voice at you two" Hiro apologised in whisper. Despite his voice was audible for them to hear, he did not hear any reply from either one of them.

Haruka was still crying while Ayumu painfully watch as she does not know what to do for the former. " _For real?!_ " Hiro sighed in his mind while scratching his head in frustration. He apologised for his wrongdoings, yet the situation does not get any better. Knowing this situation will get ugly if it dawdles, the son need to respond rather than watching.

Acting like a gentleman, Hiro brings out a green handkerchief from his, approached his mother before gently move her hands away from her face. Then, he uses the handkerchief as well as his thumb to tenderly wipe the tears that was on her.

Haruka herself was speechless but she did not know what to respond while letting her son be until he was done. She was then taken by surprise and her eyes widen from his next action. Before she even knew it, Hiro gave her a kiss on her cheek as he held for about a minute.

Afterwards, he proceeds to give Ayumu the same treatment. Ayumu in response, covered her unintentional flushed face in embarrassment and amazement upon seeing her brother's bold but heart-warming move on her and their mother. She is fine with Hiro doing that for their mother but for her, it feels more embarrassing despite they are a family. First, they are not blood-related and second, that kind of affection may easily give misunderstanding to females despite the intention was noble.

The tension now feels silent and awkward for all of them, that is, until the only man of the family started to speak while sheepishly stroking his cheek with his right index finger.

"I'm truly sorry…for taking my anger from you two" Hiro started, with an apology. "But, I can't stand seeing women crying. To be honest, I think tears don't suit you two. Women really sparkles brightly when they smile during their easy and hard times" he added. "Hiro…" muttered Haruka, somehow moved by his words.

"It's no use crying over spilt milk. If I were to realise Okaa-san was the criminal's target any later, it's my fault as well" Hiro explained. "But…" Haruka tried to argue about this matter but her son came and gave an assuring pat on her shoulder as he smiled. She can only believe that he does not want to debate on who were responsible for this incident any further and just want bygones be bygones.

"There is no human that is perfect. Living by supporting each other is the game called life. Let us remember this fact no matter what mistakes we made in the past" Hiro quoted and advised his family members along with himself about it.

The quote is cool and meaningful but somehow Ayumu seems grumpy rather than amazed from hearing him saying it. It is obvious that line came from her deceased father, Asaka Fuuto. Of course, this happens almost every time someone is feeling down.

"For a half-boiled brother who's usually atrocious and unpopular with ladies, you unexcitingly acted like a proper gentleman for once. Is that another line you COPIED from my father?" Ayumu asked in sarcasm, which made her brother backs off and almost fall of face fault.

"Come on, Ayumu. Let me look like a cool **hard-boiled** detective for a bit" whined Hiro. "If you want to look like one, use your own phrases!" argued Ayumu. "Like there's even one!" bickered Hiro. "You're just complaining because you can't create one, aren't you?" Ayumu questionably teased him.

"I don't want to hear that from someone who wants to eat duck liver" Hiro retorted. "What does that have to do with this?!" Ayumu cried grumpily from her brother suddenly mentioning the item she wanted from two days ago.

"That thing was 4000 yen for just one small can and it's freaking expensive! I can buy something else with that much money!" justified Hiro. "If you don't want to buy just say it straight! Baka Aniki (Stupid Big Brother)!" riposted Ayumu but not before insulting her big brother. "What?!" shouted Hiro in anger from being labelled like that.

Then the siblings heard a giggling from someone. To their astonishment, it was from their mother, Haruka. She seems quite happy, not to mention that the parent laughed out of amusement from her children's contretemps.

The siblings could not help but grinned in relief from seeing their mother chuckling at them. It is like the sadness and guilt that had been troubling her do not exist. The male bluenette was very glad to see the cheerful Haruka and he did not realised that his cheek becomes red as tomato. Ironically, his mother was the first one to notice this. "Your face is red, Hiro" Haruka remarked.

The male bluenette was confused at first but then realised it consciously. He panicky made a few fake coughs just to dismiss that he was acting like earlier. However, Ayumu saw it too and had a general idea of what her brother was thinking. She was not going to let it slide, not without teasing him a little.

"Oh, I get it" Ayumu said understandably while jiggling her right index finger before approaching Hiro. "Hey, tell me. Just now, did you… try to see Okaa-san more than just a mother?"

The questioned made the big brother gulped in surprise and his whole body acted the same way. "W-Where did that come from? Don't be ridiculous" said Hiro as he began walking away from his sister and pretend to be busy by reading the thick book. Ayumu pouted in response and despite the situation, she still wanted to make her brother answers her question. Then, the little sister remembered that she wanted to ask him another question.

"Come to think of it, how was it?" asked Ayumu. "Huh? What're you talking about this time?" Hiro asked back at her, confused about what she is referring to.

"You know what I mean. Cross-dressing as Okaa-san? How do you feel?" Ayumu asked again, specifying what her question was. The bluenette was a little surprised from being asked such a question.

"Eh? Why would you want to know that?" asked Hiro, trying to avoid the question. "I'm curious too" followed Haruka. "What?!" cried Hiro in surprise. Ayumu asking is one thing, why would his mother suddenly be interested in his opinion of cross-dressing as her?

"I know you're doing that to protect me at that time but there's one thing bugging me. Normally, if given the option, no one would be interested in disguising as someone of opposite gender because doing so will damage their pride. That aside, I wish to know Hiro's honest opinion upon cross-dressing, as me that is" Haruka told him.

Hearing that, Hiro becomes rather embarrassed to explain it. If possible, he does not want to answer it. "Can I choose not to answer?" the big brother requested.

"No! I cannot allow Onii-chan to run away from this! Plus, you're in no position to decide that!" Ayumu protested. "Eh!?" cried Hiro in dismay. "Don't worry. We won't tell anyone else about this. It'll be a secret among the three of us as a family" assured Haruka. "There you have it" Ayumu said smugly.

Looks like this situation is not avoidable for the detective as he sighed in dismay. He has no choice but to provide an explanation for their questions.

"How would I put it? That's my first time doing it. My body feels all stiff and I feel nervous that I may not be able to behave like a woman properly. Then there's this scary and disgusted feeling that you cannot shake if off when men try to seduce you into going to bed with them. In addition, when I disguise as Okaa-san, I feel like my relationship with her becoming closer more than any usual method. This fact is quite a compelling and worth researching. I think I'll do a full lookup on this after this case is over" Hiro explained.

The females then glanced at each other before looking back at Hiro, somehow deadpan from listening his informative explanation. "There, happy now? Like you two wished for, I give a proper explanation to those questions" Hiro added with a pout.

"This is troubling. Right, Okaa-san?" asked Ayumu to their mother. "Yes" Haruka agreed in a nod. "My son never had a girlfriend and he might ended up diverging from human nature. While I'm glad that he's not into guys, I'm worried about him having a mother or sister complex" she explained.

The male bluenette slapped his forehead before sliding it down while growling. "Ayumu! You…'ve been aiming for me to say that from the start?!" Hiro questioned angrily. However, instead of replying to this, he gets a different respond instead.

"Now, count up your sins!" said Ayumu while pointing her hand at him. To Hiro's dismay, even Haruka played along with her daughter and pointed at him too, simultaneously. His patience reached the limit and now breaks.

"I'm not counting them!" shouted Hiro as he storms off to lie on the sofa and sulkily covered his face with the opened, thick book he always used for lookup. His mother and sister chuckled amusingly from seeing this childish attitude of him.

As for Hiro, he was in fact, totally taken aback from the follow-up sequences of giving a kiss on cheek for Haruka and Ayumu when they are weeping. At that time, he only cared about stopping them cry while unconsciously desired them to flatter and charmed for him. However, the detective does not expect to be getting satirised instead. Regardless of the outcome, the bluenette does not mind since he stopped them crying and assured himself that those two are completely all right if they had this much of energy to tease him so persistently.

* * *

A few minutes later…

The three of them resumed their work. Hiro went into the Planetary Bookshelves once more while Haruka and Ayumu are analysing the gather evidences. Among them is the golden pendant that Hiro snatched from the culprit. The remaining evidences are documents related to the victims and the fake identities used by the culprit.

"Memory is Pharaoh. Basic keywords are the names of the victims; Morikawa Sakura, Sato Yukiko, Tatsuya Akari, Kurogane Natsuki" Hiro began, and the shelves began moving, with the unrelated ones leaving. "Afterwards are these keywords; Man, Impersonation Master, Aphrodite Love Hotel" he continued, and more unrelated books and shelves leave. There are still 50 shelves remaining. "So far this is correct, but I cannot par it any further than this. I tried using 'Water Waves' and 'Pendant' as the keywords but those are too vague to filter out the books" said the detective.

"So, those aren't the important keywords?" Haruka deduced, pondering about it. "Well, Officer Kagami and Officer Nobu gave us the information regarding the fake identities used, that includes Fujiyama Aguri. However, I couldn't find any common characteristic that connects all of them" Hiro explained.

While the mother and son were talking to each other about the issue of the keywords, Ayumu was examining one of the evidence, which is the gold pendant. "Hmm…" Ayumu hummed as she stared at the water wave symbol before her eyes suddenly widen in surprise. "It can't be…" she gasped, having a rough idea of what the symbol imprinted on the pendant means.

Her other family members also noticed this and were wondering why she did that. "What's wrong, Ayumu?" asked Haruka. "This pattern… It looks like an Astrology sign" said Ayumu, which made her brother who was in his lookup mode, raises his brows.

"Astrology sign?" echoed Hiro. "It's the symbol to determine a person's common personality and various horoscopes based on their birthday date" stated Haruka. "For example, Ayumu was born on August 31st, and that categorise her in the Virgo sign because people who are born in Virgo month are from August 23rd to September 22nd" she explained further.

While they were talking, Ayumu takes a quick read of the details of the fake identities. Her eyes widen in surprised after each glance, hinting that she had a rough idea of what the keywords her brother was searching for might be.

"I see. I got it. It's their birthdates" exclaimed Ayumu, which got their attention. "Birthdates?" Haruka echoed. "What's so common about them? I did look at it earlier. None of them were born in the same year and month" Hiro argued.

"It's true that their years of birth are different but if we just take the day and month and put them in the chronological order" said Ayumu as she went to a whiteboard nearby and took a pen marker. Afterwards, the little sister started writing the fake names use by the culprit. She wrote the words: Yuji, Aguri and Sai who respectively born on the 23rd, 29th, and 31st of January underneath the names. The following words that came afterwards were Shun and Hajime, each stated to have their birthdates on February 5th and 17th respectively.

"January 23rd, 29th and 31st. Afterwards, February 5th and 17th..." muttered Haruka as she read what Ayumu wrote on the whiteboard. "If we consider that he's following a different type of calendar instead of the normal January to December calendars…" said Ayumu as she pointed out a hint, which made her mother managed to see in the same eyes as her.

"That's it! The culprit uses the dates in the same month of Astrology Calendar as fake birthdates!" deduced Haruka in exclamation and her daughter nodded in agreement.

"The only one of the twelve signs that has this pattern is Aquarius. Despite its name Aqua sounded like water, this Astrology sign is in the wind element group. The date range was from January 20 to February 18" explained Ayumu.

"Hiro, try to input these. Keyword; Aquarius and January 20 to February 18" Haruka told her son. Upon hearing that, Hiro inputted the stated keywords and then the remaining shelves and those books, whose contents did not have any connection with the inputted keywords were filtered. Surprisingly, those keywords put away most of the books, resulted in only one brown book with the title 'NAME' on it, remained.

"Bingo! I got a result!" Hiro informed them before he picked the book and started reading it. As for the females, they all become excited and glad that they were able to help the male bluenette. "You did it, Ayumu!" Haruka praised and Ayumu giggled from being able to be helpful. "I am the Inspiration Queen. Ho ho ho…!" the little sister bragged while laughing like an old man or more specifically, like a beardy Santa Claus. It does not take Hiro that long to finish reading the book as he exits the Planetary Bookshelves afterwards. Although, he was quite bothered of hearing his little sister laughing like that while reading.

"I know the culprit" stated Hiro. "Who?" asked Haruka. Hiro then explained to them about who the true culprit was as well as the next possible victim, whom was someone they acquainted with. Both Ayumu and Haruka were horrified to learn about this, but more on the next target being someone they knew rather than the culprit's identity.

"For real? If that's so, then she's in danger" deduced Ayumu. "You should hurry before he gets away with it" Haruka told her son and he nodded before fetching the white fedora on the table to wear it on his head.

The detective then walked towards the door leading to this office but halted his steps upon holding the knob. His family noticed this until they heard him saying something.

"Ayumu, Thank you. As always, you have a different way of looking into things. I can say that solving cases had been much easier with you around helping me. Onii-chan is so proud to have you as my little sister" Hiro expressed his gratitude to his little sister. "Onii-chan…" Ayumu muttered from her brother's cordial statement of her. "Although, you better fix that conceited personality of yours. It's annoying" her big brother added in sarcasm.

"What?!" shouted Ayumu as she becomes rather offended by that irony statement. The little sister became so infuriated that she wanted to throw something at him and went to pick up a marker pen. However, Haruka, being the sane parent, had to stop Ayumu from doing so by telling her that Hiro was just being honest about his own sister and did not meant to anger her.

Ayumu, despite does not feel better unless she releases her anger on her big brother, reluctantly obeyed her mother's order and sighed. "Okay…" she responded, putting back the marker pen on where it was before.

"Okaa-san, thank you… for believing in me to the very end. To be honest, I don't have any confidence in passing the probation and being away from you for a year. But, the phone calls you made during those times really gives me the spirit that I can see you again" Hiro told his mother while expressing his gratitude. "Hiro…" muttered Haruka, who felt touched by her son's words. "You two, when I come back, let's celebrate my birthday. All three of us" said the male bluenette before opening the door and leave.

From the moment Hiro left the lab completely, Ayumu began screeching in annoyance. "That half-boiled Aniki. Today may be his birthday but who gives him the right to mock me?! I'll have him cook Foie Gras for me when he gets back. It's fine right, Okaa-san?" the little sister vowed before asking her mother. However, Haruka does not seem to pay attention to Ayumu's antic, which made the latter noticed that the expression on her mother shows that she was worried about something. "What's wrong, Okaa-san?" Ayumu asked her mother but the latter does not seem to hear her. " _I had a bad feeling about this. Why would Hiro suddenly say those things like this is the last time he will see us? I just hope I'm wrong…"_ Haruka thought worriedly.

* * *

At one of Deluxe branches, there was a luxurious restaurant located in the 4th floor. The name of this restaurant was Aquarius Leisure. Currently, there are several group of customers in there having their lunch, most of whom were the staffs of this company.

Matsu and Ran are also the customers of that restaurant, having their lunch while sitting at a two-seat table, which are usually used by single customers or pairs. Those two wore the same clothes from the day Hiro encountered them. Currently, they are enjoying their desserts by having Blueberry cake. "This Blueberry cake is delicious!" commended Ran excitedly as she takes another bite of her cake while making a pleased expression. "I'm glad that you love it, Ran" replied Matsu, who seems glad to see his girlfriend delighted. "This is one of the fast selling cake here so buying them are on first come first serve basis" he added.

While eating her cake, Ran noticed a familiar face approaching their table from afar. It is no other than her friend, Oozora Hiro and the redhead informed her boyfriend about this.

Upon the detective's arrival, Matsu stood up to greet him. "Oh, detective-kun. What a coincidence. Are you planning to have lunch here?" he asked the bluenette.

"There's no need for that. I already had my meal before coming here" said Hiro before his eyes rolled towards the said charming man in a glare. Then, the detective suddenly punched at Matsu's face as hard as he can, causing the latter to turn around and trip onto the floor before the former corrected his fedora position. His action of violence gathers the attention of the surrounding people, which took them by surprise, especially Ran.

Simultaneously, something was dropped from the sudden shock that the bluenette gave him. It is a golden USB device with ribcage design. It has a unique shape for a 'P' and the name is Pharaoh.

The charming man tried to mend his mouth, which practically got hit before turning to the detective. "Hey! What are you…?!" Matsu questioned but paused in surprise when he noticed the Gaia Memory he owned was on the floor.

Ran was about to ask her bluenette friend the reason for his assault but stopped when she saw the item that was dropped from her boyfriend and heard the murmurings of others regarding crimes using Gaia Memories.

"This is my answer. You're the culprit who dubbed himself as the next Ramesses 2, Matsu and your current look is your true form" Hiro declared his deduction while pointing his hand at Matsu, who was indeed the criminal as it was written on the result that the detective managed to find. "Just how did you know?" inquired Matsu, who indirectly admitted that he was the culprit.

"You left two hints. First, you invited Ran to stay with you at a hotel. The only closest hotel from the Faiz Café was Aphrodite Love Hotel. Honestly, this statement is too vague to raise my suspicions of you as a culprit because any man can say it. However, because of the second reason, all of it are connected" Hiro started his explanation. "What's the second reason?" asked Matsu.

"Second, it was because you referred to my mother as Haruka-sensei. Plus, you said something alike during our first encounter. You said you were mistaking me as a beauty Sensei because you were tired. But that's not the case. The Pharaoh Memory you used has a side effect that can make the user's vision temporarily distorted, where the result for it is dependent on their utmost desires" explained Hiro as he recall the time he was reading the Pharaoh Book in the Planetary Bookshelves.

Among the points written in that book, there is a small heading displayed 'Distorted Vision' with its description, which fell under the side effects of using the said Gaia Memory.

"Then I thought, if the culprit who targets pretty ladies are looking at me with that side effect taking place, he might be mistaking me as my mother or some other women he met before. But you quickly gave yourself away as someone who's quite familiar with my mother without disguising as Aguri since you said Sensei on our first meeting and try to sexually harass a venereal deprived woman who's been longing for a relationship. In other words, at that time, you were unconsciously trying to harass my mother sexually" the detective concluded.

"Hahaha. You really are something. Young Detective. Impressive deduction" Matsu laughed and complimented Hiro's theory as he gets up. However, from the moment he finished praising, the criminal quickly glanced around and grabbed someone's plate of meal that is nearby before lobbing it at the detective, who blocked it with his arms and got his sleeves stained. During this opportunity, Matsu fetched the Pharaoh Memory and skedaddle.

The bluenette noticed this and ran after the criminal. It took the detective a few minutes in going from one floor to another, but he managed to catch up with this philanderer when the latter reached a section of the building that has balustrades and void of people. Matsu immediately stopped when he nearly crashes and falls on the balcony from running too fast.

However, Hiro had already arrived and the first thing he do was grabbing the criminal's left arm before thumping the latter on his face, causing him to lose balance. The detective walked up to grab Matsu and forced to latter to turn facing the former.

Though, the criminal punched the bluenette, causing him to be taken by surprise this time. Matsu tried to land another punch, but Hiro blocked it before countering by elbowing with his left and then thumping from his right.

The criminal who was sent towards the pillar then panicky ran away from the detective since he has no chance of winning against grappling. He tried to escape into a room through the nearest door that he found.

However, Hiro was not going to let him do that. The detective pulled the criminal by his coat before hurling him towards the nearby rail. By the time Matsu turns around, the bluenette punched him on the face one more time.

Afterwards, the detective grabbed the criminal and drag him against the wall on the opposite side. "Throw away the memory, Matsu!" Hiro demanded aggressively.

Nevertheless, instead of fulfilling the demand, the criminal responded by kneeing the bluenette with his right, breaking the latter's grasp on him. Afterwards, he countered by thumping with his right on Hiro's face, causing him to lose balance and nearly fall. Luckily, the detective was able to regain his footing by holding on to the pillar. "No!" panted Matsu in refusal before panicky tried to flee. The detective however pursued in rush, managed to grab the criminal and dragged him to the other side. "So stubborn!" Hiro growled before thumping Matsu at his face, hurling him towards the floor as he falls on it.

"Wait!" a familiar female voice yelled, which got the attention of the detective. He saw the owner was Ran and she was approaching the men from the stairs on the opposite side.

"Hiro, what's do you mean by earlier? Sexual harassment, culprit? I don't really understand" Ran asked since she was unclear about what her friend said earlier. "Before that, answer my question honestly. Did you ever engage in copulation with this guy?" Hiro inquired.

"No… Wait! What does that have to do with this?" Ran blabbered before she realised that Hiro was asking something irrelevant and private. "I'll make this short. This culprit is responsible for the recent murders of beauties in this city. He disguised himself using various identities and sleep with them. Then, using the power of his Gaia Memory, he implanted the snake bombs that will kill those beauties if they disobey his order or cheated behind his back. Because of this guy, my Okaa-san almost commit a deplorable sin and become his victim. You're also his target" the detective summarised.

Ran's eyes widen from hearing her friend's explanation. Her boyfriend's a criminal? Murder beautiful ladies? He even targets Hiro's mother, Oozora Haruka? She just wished that Hiro was just trying to draw her into some of a drama joke. "Lie! That's a lie!" the redhead yelled in denial.

"It's no lie" Matsu corrected her, which got his girlfriend's attention, who looked at him with a horrified face. Even the detective was not expecting the criminal to admit his crimes to Ran. "It's all like the detective said. I sleep with the beauties in this city and killed them if they refused me or cheated behind my back. I even target his mother, Oozora Haruka into doing it with me. You're no different than them" Matsu explained wickedly before laughing in that tone.

"No way…" Ran murmured and frighteningly covered her mouth in disbelief while backing off a few steps. The criminal then gets up and tried to assault the redhead.

However, Hiro went to intercept Matsu and punched him before placing a protective arm over the redhead as the latter was hurled to the floor once more. Instead of trying to get up and counterattack, the criminal started laughing evilly again for some moment.

"This time you're trying to act as her boyfriend, scruffy detective?" Matsu asked sarcastically. The detective kept silent and believe there is no need to explain why he protected Ran to begin with. He was just trying to prevent another woman from becoming victim to Matsu.

The criminal then changed his expression and pressed his tongue in annoyance upon seeing Hiro's scornful look. "That's what I hate guys like you. Always thinking they are better than me!" Matsu barked.

The bluenette and Ran kept quiet as the criminal continued rambling. "In the past, people always condemn me whenever I tried to mix with them due to their stereotypes of me not being in the same status as them. Even when I have a girlfriend and we engage in copulation after marriage, she cheated behind my back by sleeping with other men and got pregnant with those bastards' seeds. Upon falling into despair from the revelation, I… vowed to get revenge on those bastards and that whore for betraying me. Then, I got this" Matsu explained before showing the Pharaoh Memory to Hiro and Ran. "Using this, I take vengeance upon them. Even so, I'm not satisfied with just that. Such thing will happen again and again, leading to an endless cycle. Therefore, I decided. I will kill women who refused to obey my command when I enter an intimate relationship with them and those who try to get in my way. My goal is just one. To mate with all the fertile women in this world and let them conceive my descendants. Afterwards, I'll abandon them with the responsibility of looking after my children out of wedlock even if they really care seriously about me. That way, I'll be the father of all children and craved my name into history as the god, just like Ramesses 2!" the criminal declared.

Ran was horrified to hear such declaration and Hiro was on the same boat too regarding this matter. Even the detective could not believe how psychotic Matsu has become, having the intention of impregnating women and then abandon his children with them. While the criminal might deny this fact, there is no doubt that the powerful toxin of Gaia Memories affected him to such thinking from the moment he uses the Pharaoh Memory.

"Your ambition ends here. Give up and surrender!" Hiro commanded but the criminal just laughed from hearing this for a while before changing to his wicked expression once more. "Too bad for you. I'm already surpassed the limits of normal humans. A god like me, take no orders from the likes of you!" Matsu declared while lifting the Pharaoh Memory and pressed its button. **"Pharaoh"** he inserted the Gaia Memory into his right palm, where the Living Connector Port was located and soon transformed into Dopant form. As this happens, Hiro had Ran backed off as he prepared into a fighting stance.

A moment after transforming, Pharaoh charged towards the detective, who was unprepared for this sudden assault and dragged him away from the current location.

The Egypt theme Dopant brought the bluenette to the rooftop and he hurled him towards the veranda. Luckily, Hiro somehow managed to roll on the floor by his own effort and stood once more. However, what comes next was rather ugly. Pharaoh already summoned a large red energy ball, presumably strong enough to destroy a building and was about to lob it at the bluenette.

Hiro was defenceless and had no chance to transform. The only thing he could do at that time was trying to block this attack with his own arms, even though the detective was aware he would not survive.

The Dopant lobbed the energy ball but purposely missed his aim as the energy ball bypass the bluenette, not even hitting him. The detective was rather astounded, considering that Matsu could finish him off right there. However, the bluenette knew that the criminal might be plotting something if he deliberately misses his aim.

"What are you trying to pull off here?" questioned Hiro as he was being cautious. "Well, look at it yourself" snickered Pharaoh, pointing his monstrous hand towards the energy ball that he sent off earlier.

The bluenette then looked to where the energy ball was, which was floating about a few kilometres from the current building they were at. Although it was far, he could briefly see something flashes inside that energy ball. Then the the fact about the snake bombs ability, first came to his mind, which changed his expression to horrified. "It can't be…! There are snake bombs inside that ball?!" gasped Hiro, thinking that might be the case.

"Bravo! Correct!" Pharaoh confirmed and praised the detective for his guess. As the Dopant said, within the energy ball, lies an unknown number of albino, red-eyed snakes. Hearing the fact made it even scarier than he thought.

The bluenette had an idea what those snakes are for. If those bombs spread throughout the city, there is no doubt massive casualties will occur. "Hiro!" a familiar female voice called out to him, which caused the bluenette to become even horrified.

The detective turned around and saw Ran just made her appearance on the roof. Of course, even Pharaoh was aware of her presence too and proceeds to thump Ran, forcing the redhead into unconsciousness before snatching her into his arm.

"Let her go!" yelled Hiro as he rushed to take Ran away from this criminal. "Don't touch her or she'll die!" Hiro immediately pulled himself to an emergency halt upon hearing the criminal's sudden threat. He was shocked to hear this. Did Matsu implant a snake bomb into Ran's body? If so, when? In any case, the detective could not make a move because it spells _end_ for either himself or the redhead if he recklessly tries to touch her.

While Hiro was hesitating, the Dopant summon a golden red-eyed cobra staff which had a sharp edge like a sword at the bottom in his free hand before stabbing the detective at his stomach.

The bluenette vomited blood and what is more frightening than his clothes getting stained with gores was that the sharp blade of the Dopant's weapon came out from his back. "Matsu! You're…!" growled Hiro.

"It's a lie! I didn't implant that thing in her yet" explained Pharaoh. "What?!" Hiro gasped in horror, realising that he fell for Matsu's deceit. As this happens, the Dopant pulled out his weapon, causing the detective to fall on his knees. "This is the punishment for your sin of tricking me into being a homophile!" declared the Egypt theme Dopant before walking past the injured bluenette. "Now, then. How about I ordered those snakes to kill the males in this city?"

Realising that the people in the city are in danger, the detective muster all his strength to stand up and approached Pharaoh despite his own injury was serious. "Stop!" Hiro pleaded, ordering the criminal not to do that but the Dopant simply pushed away the bluenette with his cobra staff.

"I refuse!" declared Matsu as he tapped his weapon on the floor, which made the cobra eyes flashing. This action activated the mechanism for the energy ball filled with the snake bombs to suddenly dispersed.

* * *

At the same time, in Amanohara City, a lot of the citizens are enjoying their peaceful life outdoors. Upon the dispersion of the energy ball, those albino, slithering creatures forcibly made their way into the bodies of the males, regardless children or adult.

The snakes would then multiply and instantly strike the vital organs of human body, especially brain and ticker (heart). As this happens, the victims began to feel pain and instantly collapsed to the floor as they bellowed.

The process did not even take a minute to finish killing them. The moment those body parts stopped functioning, the victims eye becomes lifeless and scary to watch. A moment afterwards, whom become corpse flashes and detonated like a bomb, causing anyone nearby or structure to get damaged. The nearby females who were witnessing this and not physically affected become horrified as they covered their mouths from fear.

* * *

As Hiro feared the worst-case scenario of happening, it indeed happened and made him speechless. From the rooftop, he saw that Amanohara City was filled with explosions and flames here and there like a war. People's screams of anguish can be heard even from afar as Pharaoh laughed wickedly. The detective could frighteningly imagine that apart from adults, even innocent children were brutally killed in front of their family members or friends. Not to mention maybe his acquaintances were among them. This slaughtering of men no doubt will bring ramification to their female relatives, in more ways than one. "The only man left in this city shall be me! I shall be the father of all children!" Matsu declared as he laughed off wickedly.

The detective clenched his fist in frustration and anger for what the criminal has done. "Matsu. You're…" Hiro started as he looked down, which made his eyes got shadowed by his fedora. Pharaoh then stared at him weirdly, wondering what the bluenette was going to say. "crossed a line that you shouldn't have" said the bluenette as he lifts his head and glared at the Dopant. However, the criminal instead laughed it off, not taking the detective's words seriously. "Then, try to stop me. Though, you'll die before that happens. Farewell!" said Matsu before he went to jump off the veranda, taking Ran with him.

The bluenette then took out the Lost Driver and equipped it to his waist, which activated the mechanism to turn it into a belt. Afterwards, he brought out the Cyclone Memory and pressed it. **"Cyclone"**

"Henshin!" the detective shouted before inserting the green Gaia Memory into the memory slot and pushed the memory slot to the right. **"Cyclone"** Hiro instantly transformed into Kamen Rider Cyclone as a technical guitar music was played along.

* * *

Kamen Rider Cyclone called upon the Hard-Boilder via Stag Phone and currently riding on it to pursue the criminal. As he rode through the ins and outs of the city, he eventually managed to catch up with criminal, who leaped from building to building while holding a hostage in his arm.

Pharaoh noticed this and used his staff to summon a giant monster that appeared on land as he moves. To be specific, he summoned a type of animal with four paws, a tail and had a human head, which is the embodiment of an Egypt King, or Pharaoh itself. Obviously, it is a sphinx, a mythical beast in Egypt that has a human face and a lion body. The lion body itself was in dark brown, unlike its face, which had same colour composition as Pharaoh Dopant itself.

Cyclone were forced to pull an emergency brake as to avoid crashing into the summoned monster as it roars. Upon succeeding in halting his motorcycle, the green Kamen Rider noticed that Pharaoh used this creature to distract him as the Dopant continued moving. Realising that he will lose track of the criminal, Cyclone summoned the Spider Shock gadget and had it shoot a tracker, which somehow successfully cling onto Ran's cloth. He also had Bat Shot to pursue them as a safe measure before the criminal was out of his sight.

* * *

The Sphinx is chasing Cyclone as the latter baited the monster into a secluded, open field at the mountain. The reason for this was to avoid having innocent people getting caught in this monster's attack, which the Kamen Rider somehow managed to lure it there.

Now that trouble is out of the way, Cyclone had the Hard-Boilder do a U-turn and started firing bullets from the launcher in the front wheel while charging towards the monster, damaging it a bit. The Sphinx countered by spitting multiple red energy balls at the incoming Kamen Rider.

Cyclone had his motorcycle avoid those attacks and then countered with his initial attack while approaching. Upon noticing its target was near, the Sphinx try to use its right front paw to sweep the Kamen Rider. However, that attempt failed when RevolGarry suddenly came ramming the monster from its right and out of nowhere, hurling it to some distance. Although, that does not seem to be the case as Cyclone had summoned it in midbattle earlier since fighting against this monster without assistance from his big vehicle would be like walking into an open field of mines.

With the monster was temporarily knocked down, Kamen Rider use this chance to change into Heat form and had his vehicle swapped the rear parts from RevolGarry, switching from Hard-Boilder to Hard-Tubular.

Of course, since the Sphinx was still having trouble getting up from being knocked earlier, now is the good chance to destroy it. As Hard-Tubular flew above the monster, Heat brings out the W-Sword and insert the memory of the same name into the empty slot. **"Heat. Maximum Drive"**

The red Kamen Rider stood and presses the maximum button on his weapon, causing the sword to become fiery. The Sphinx somehow managed to regain its balance but it is too late for it to make a move. Heat, on Hard-Tubular was diving with his sword pointing towards the monster as a blazing meteorite. It is identical to a foreign object that burns upon entering the Earth atmosphere due to high velocity and friction. "Heat Penetration!" yelled the Kamen Rider as it rammed onto the monster, causing a big explosion. The Sphinx was destroyed, leaving nothing behind while Kamen Rider and his vehicle survived it.

* * *

15 minutes later…

Matsu, in the form of Pharaoh Dopant was at the wharf of this city. Apparently, this criminal had a private cruiser of his own as he was moving a few crates into it and planned to go somewhere. Ran was there as well, still unconscious as Matsu put her lying on one of the unloaded crates, like she was some sort of sleeping beauty or Snow White inside a glass casket. He had finished loading the rest of the crates, leaving the one that has Ran on it left since he wants to do it last. The criminal was about to do it now but not before saying a few things he wanted to say to her.

"Rejoice, Ran. Even if I discarded you later after I am through with your body, you are still among the worthy candidates to bear my descendants. Be honoured and looked forward to this as we enjoy it later" said Pharaoh, although his about to be victim was not even hearing this due to her being in the unconscious state.

Then, Matsu heard footsteps approaching, which made him try to find the source. The criminal then noticed it came from Kamen Rider Cyclone, who walked towards where they were until he stops, leaving about 100 metres distance in between. The detective reached there by flying on Hard-Tubular with guidance from Spider Shock and Bat Shot but he purposely decided to approach by foot rather than landing the vehicle as close as possible to where Ran and Matsu were at.

At this moment, the detective and criminal temporarily see each other in their human form despite transformed into Kamen Rider and Dopant respectively.

"You're still alive? Looks like you are more obstinate than you look. But, too bad, I'm leaving this city temporarily to kill the other men out there and copulate with fertile women. You won't be able to stop me!" declared Matsu angrily, pointing his hand at the detective before placing a defensive arm over his desired prize, which for the criminal was Ran herself.

"You sold your soul for a Gaia Memory" muttered the bluenette before he recalled the moment he and Ran met Matsu at Faiz Café. At that time, Hiro could not see him as a criminal because of how normal and friendly Matsu was despite the former was a little envious of him being Ran's boyfriend. Not even he imagined that his mother suffered and almost committed a deplorable sin because of this guy who turns out to be a cunning philanderer. The detective clenched his hands into fists while temporarily looking down before lifting his head again, staring at the criminal.

"One. I didn't know and pay attention to the sadness that lurks within my family member despite being by their side everyday" Hiro started counting his sins in remorse, recalling the moment he had with his mother and sister, while imagining how his mother shed tears when she was regrettably apologising to him via phone call inside the Linear Train. "Two. I momentarily hesitated in making the decision to fight. Three. Because of that, this city and its people weep"

"What are you talking about?!" Matsu questioned ridiculously, not understanding what Hiro talked about. "I'm counting my sins" the detective replied. "Matsu"

"Now…" Hiro started, raising his right hand and pointed towards the criminal. "Count up your sins!" he pronounced with a guttural tone. Instantly, both are now back to their transformed states wielding their respective weapons. Cyclone was the same W-Sword while Pharaoh was the cobra staff.

The Dopant uses its staff to summon red energy balls and ordered them to attack the Kamen Rider. However, Cyclone did not bother dodging. He instead uses his sword to deflect them as he started moving closer. Seeing as how long-range attacks would not work, Pharaoh charged towards the Kamen Rider and attempted to stab the latter with the sharp edge of his staff.

Though, Cyclone easily blocked it with his sword. Afterwards, the Dopant tried to smack with the blunt part of his staff, which had the cobra head. Nonetheless, the green Kamen Rider block this as well before parrying, leaving Pharaoh wide open.

Afterwards, Cyclone did nothing but slashing the Dopant with all his might. Unlike last time where he gave in to his emotions upon attacking, there is nothing like that this time. Each swipe was hard-boiled in its name, brutally strong and not enhanced by emotions. Even the criminal had to acknowledge that every one of it was hurting.

The Dopant then tried to block the attack with his staff, hoping to at least reduce the pain a little. However, Cyclone destroyed the weapon in just one swoop without even activating Maximum Drive, which made Pharaoh dumbstruck.

"It can't be! A god like me is losing?!" gasped Matsu. Nonetheless, the green Kamen Rider did not reply to that and quickly gathered all his strength into his sword before proceeding to give a thrust at the Dopant, strong enough to hurl him up to 10 metres. Now is the time to finish the enemy off as Cyclone took the memory of the same name and inserted into the W-Sword's Maximum Slot. **"Cyclone. Maximum Drive"**

"Cyclone… Banisher" the green Kamen Rider pressed the maximum button and perform a vertical slash, which called forth a whirlwind that charged towards Pharaoh. The Dopant tried to run away but the whirlwind came faster than expected, taking him into it. During this time, the gale does uncountable swift cuts onto Pharaoh, damaging him significantly until an explosion occurred.

The aftermath of this attack was the Pharaoh Memory broke into half as it fell on the floor while Matsu lied on the ground, injured and still conscious.

The green Kamen Rider proceeds to the crate where the unconscious Ran was and carry her into his arms. Afterwards, Cyclone proceeds to bring her away from the scene and of course, away from Matsu as the former passed by him. "No…! Give her back! She needs to be fertilised with my descendant!" the criminal demanded, attempting to reach his arm but the green Kamen Rider simply ignored the former while continuing his pace in leaving.

"I am the god! You hear me?! I am the god!" Matsu yelled angrily. As soon as the criminal finished yelling that, the water near the wharf suddenly become turbulent. Afterwards, it started rising 5 metres high like a mini tsunami due to having smaller area of effect compare to the normal one and it was about to wash the criminal along with his cruiser. Matsu noticed this from seeing a large shadow over him and attempted to run away. However, his limbs become as heavy as Lead because his nerve system is not functioning properly, rendering him unable to even move a finger if he wanted to. Nobody knows why this happen so suddenly, not even Hiro does. It may be due to the side effects of Pharaoh Memory itself or the shock of receiving Memory Break had affected him that much.

The criminal could not believe what he was facing and had no idea what happened to him. In any case, he wanted to live and does not want to die. "Save me!" Matsu screamed for help of desperation. "I'm begging you, Kamen Rider! Save me!" he pleaded.

However, to Matsu's dismay, Cyclone did nothing for him, not even a saying a word about it. Essentially, the green Kamen Rider could not bother saving such a horrible criminal due to his heavy sins are beyond judgable by laws. Hence, he proceeds to carry the unconscious Ran away from the scene without giving any assistance to this philanderer. Afterwards, the mini tsunami then hit the screaming Matsu along with his cruiser and washed them into the water, presumably drowning him in the process.

* * *

(Cue 'Nobody's Perfect' by Kikkawa Koji)

Later…

Cyclone carried the unconscious Ran to the police station and leave her resting by the door. He also left a note in the redhead's right hand before taking his leave. A few minutes after he left, Officer Kagami and Officer Nobu came out from the office and they noticed the unconscious Ran. Those two are not victims due to not being within the area effect of the snake bombs that Pharaoh Dopant activated so there may be more survivors.

In any case, the two officers went to check on her. "Hey, are you okay?" asked Kagami who worried about the redhead. Officer Nobu noticed the note on Ran's right hand and proceeds to pick it up before reading it briefly. He had a surprising reaction from reading the note and believe it would be wise to tell his superior about this. "Kagami-san. Look at this" said Nobu as he gave him the note. This is what written in the note as the older officer read it:

' _This woman is Hanasaki Ran. She is also a target in being the next victim of the recent beauty murders. The true culprit responsible for the serial murders of women, Okuni Matsuhiko was killed, by what I think is a small tsunami. I deeply apologised for not being able to arrest and made him judge by law. To be honest, I don't understand why or how that phenomenon happened, but I had a feeling that the true God was infuriated of this criminal proclaiming himself as a God along with committing other unforgivable sins. This is just my opinion but perhaps this outcome might be for the best since punishment by law may not possibly be enough to make the criminal pay for his crimes_. _Also, I want to request one more thing, when this woman regain her consciousness, tell her that she just woke up from a long nightmare and she needn't worry about what happened to her before_ "

 _By Kamen Rider_

* * *

Elsewhere, in the Oozora residence, Haruka and Ayumu are preparing a feast to celebrate Hiro's birthday. They pretty much had everything done after a while and the only thing they need to do was waiting and greeted the birthday boy when he returns.

It is already dark at that time by the time they waited for three hours at the dining table after finishing their preparation. Of course, Ayumu got bored of waiting because her big brother has not returned yet after it gotten this late. "Onii-chan is late…" whined Ayumu. "I hope so" Then they heard sounds of. "Wait? Is it raining outside?" "You're right" "Hey, Okaa-san. Can you give Onii-chan a call? I can't help but worried" "Okay" Haruka agreed as she picked her phone and dialled her son's number. After a few seconds of hearing the dialling tone, the call was answered. "Hello, Hiro?" Haruka greeted.

* * *

Meanwhile, the detective was at a dark empty alley, leaning his back against one side of the wall while sitting in long position. His right and left hand are respectively holding his wounded body and the Stag Phone to his ear. The bluenette could hardly breath, mainly because he suffered a critical injury from being stabbed and fighting earlier. Talking might not even be possible at this point even though he answered the received phone call. Also, the detective was drenched because it is raining heavily on where he was as well.

"Hello, Hiro?" greeted Haruka. Hearing his mother's voice made the bluenette smile as tears unconsciously began dropping from his eyes. "Hello, Okaa-san. How are you and Ayumu doing?" Hiro greeted, somehow managed to bring his voice out.

"We're both doing fine" answered Haruka. "More importantly, where are you? It's raining quite heavily outside" she told him. "Onii-chan! Hurry up and come back before you catch a cold! We got plenty of food for your celebration" Ayumu's voice cut in, yelling for her brother to return home and celebrate his birthday. There was a short silence, mainly because the male bluenette had trouble to speak. After a minute, they get a respond. "Sorry, you two" Hiro apologised. "I… don't think we… can meet again…" he stutteringly told them.

The two female members were left surprised for a moment. Why did Hiro say that? Was he trying to crack a joke or something? In any case, there is no doubt this statement made them worried. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Ayumu tried to inquire but Hiro did not reply to her. "Hey, are you okay, Hiro? What's happening over there?" Haruka asked in concern. "Sayonara…" Hiro bid his farewell and that was pretty much the last sentence he said to them even though he did not end the phone call.

Afterwards, the mother and daughter worriedly tried talking to the male bluenette but there is no reply from him. Why? On his side, Hiro had lost all the strength in his left hand to hold the Stag Phone properly and ended up dropping it onto the floor along with his arm. His eyelids began to narrow, slowly blocking his sight until completely closed. " _Sorry, Boss. I… couldn't fulfil your promise_ " Hiro said in his mind one final time before falling unconscious, maybe eternally.

 ** _The End?_**

* * *

 **Note 1:**

 **How was the story in overall? To be frank, my main inspiration came from W side in W and OOO Movie Core Director Cut version but somehow, even myself find this kind of story difficult to develop since this story main genre is also tragic. I had to restrain myself from making the situation on the battle exciting (like using the quote when cornering the culprit at Aphrodite). Ironically, I never like protagonist tragic ending, like in the game for Persona 3 FES but I ended up doing it.**

 **In any case, I don't plan to end it here, but I can't say that I can plan a sequel for it either. For the time being, my idea for the sequel would be a crossover with Sword Art Online (SAO). Of course, I'll be deleting the older one because I realised that my previous scopes were too wide if including too many characters from both series at once and creating a unique scenario for everyone to have their relation deepen. Not to mention that I tried to use so many Sentai/Kamen Rider related basis and assumptions like granting the characters those powers which don't have any relevant roles in the story and having space invaders had rule the universe or stuffs like that. That's too wide of a scope for just one writer to cover it. All this happened because I was so obsessed in trying to make a crossover story that rivals with Sword Art Kingdom written by Jacob Pendra-Huth on the same level or better. I admit that was my biggest mistake. Then, I realised that I should just stick to just one. In this case, just Kamen Rider W basis is enough for an overall story. Putting more than that will have to require more than one person to write this story. Either way, I can't say that for sure I could handle it well even if I try to get straight to the point of the plot rather than having too many side events, but I'll have to try it anyway rather than doing nothing. Also, like people said, it's better late than never in realising your own errors.**

 **Note 2:**

 **To the reviewer by the name Justi. Yes, I am a fan of Kamen Rider Faiz. That series is totally among my favourites of Kamen Rider aside from W and Fourze. Reason I like Faiz was probably because of how sarcastic and bad attitude the main character had. Nekojita (Cat tongue) part aside, he's easily annoyed in trying to get closer with people and how he badmouthed them. Although it's rather ironic that a sentence he said to someone becomes reality. It's about Kusaka Masato, Kamen Rider Kaixa and the sarcasm Takumi said to him in Episode 13, which had their initial encounters was 'Do your best not to get kicked by a horse and die'. In Episode 48, this guy really got killed by, ahem, a horse Orphenoch, who is Kiba Yuuji although this Orphenoch transformed into Kaixa upon killing the original user. That aside, the only flaw I hate in this series was they purposely made the rider belts easily sent flying if the user failed to transform or take too much damage.**

* * *

 _[Spoiler alert]_

 _Kirito will be Hiro's partner as W/Double. Why Kirito?_

 _1\. He always wears and like black things as his outfit. It is justified when selecting the character race for ALO and his outfit in GGO that he picks black, out of all colour he can choose. Plus, Joker Memory is literally black. That's why he would and will prefer this using this memory over the other two, Metal and Trigger even though Joker was meant for hand to hand combat._

 _2\. He is literally the KIRIFUDA (Trump/Victory/Wild Card) of his own show (which, I think every story had one, but he had too much power, if I personally were to say it bluntly). Trust me, he was. I mean, everyone in the story all counts on him to settle the chaos and so on. It's pretty much him anyway. Although, I do really hate him for getting the spotlight of revealing the male villains that are good looking are cheating using special equipment and/or given authority. It's almost or so obvious that apart from Kayaba Akihiko, the other villains (excluding the Laughing Coffin remnants) are so weak to fight properly in their own merits._

 _3\. The term 'Kiri' in Kirito and Kirifuda is translated as 'Left' in Malay. So, for me, it's quite justified for him to be the left side of W just like Hidari Shoutarou having the term 'Hidari' (Left in Japanese), in his full name._

 _4\. While I do happen to know that he had a cute male friend, Eugeo in Alicization Arcs, I just got the feeling that this new character isn't as important for Kirito to acknowledge_ _as a rival who learns from his mistakes_. _Literally saying in my prejudice, I think Eugeo is nowhere skilled as Kirito to have him think that Eugeo was someone he needs to compete with. I just want to have a story where he would acknowledge such man._

 _What about the rest? Well, look forward to it when I posted the story and updated it later._


End file.
